Undercover
by Layna Remi
Summary: Jamie and Eddie have been chosen to take an undercover mission, but with Eddie being a rookie and Jamie having to keep his family from the loop can they toughen up and take down the most gruesome drug lord in the NYPD? Read and review and let me know (title maybe changed soon)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Blue Blood fans, so this story is one that is just going to go on as my mind makes it up. I cant promise any character whump because honestly I don't even know what is going to happen. Please read and Review and let me know what you think. Love Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Come on Jamie, you can't tell me that our last arrest wasn't the coolest!" Eddie was so excited, not only was their shift going to end, but it was also the most productive day they had.

"Okay, fine I will admit it, and now I think that he will be afraid of cops forever." Eddie laughed as they walked down the steps of the precinct, many fellow officers passed by either making their way in or getting ready for patrol. It was late, the moon shone in the sky and for once the stars were out.

"Ugh, I am so excited for the next two days off," She smiled.

"Me too, I am going to sleep for most of it." Jamie said with a laugh, it had been a crazy week and with him and Eddie covering shifts for a few sick officers, the two days off were well deserved.

"Oh, you are no fun, let's do lunch tomorrow, at Hannigan's," Eddie said as she made her way to their cars.

"Okay but this time try not to threaten the waitress, she is only doing her job."

"Oh so you defend her, she was rude, there were three tables besides us and she only stood at one in particular."

"Well, if I find something in my food, I'm blaming you." Jamie said, Eddie was just about to get into her car but they were stopped by a black SVU, none other than Garrett stepped out,. Eddie gave Jamie a look and he just raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Eddie said.

"No, Officer Janko, this also includes you, the commissioner would like to speak to both of you." Eddie became wide eyed as she closed her car door and locked it, Jamie looked confused, both of them got into the SVU and let themselves be taken to One Police Plaza.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What did we do, I don't remember doing anything." Eddie paced the floor in the conference room, Jamie watched her worry herself to no end before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Eddie, sit down, its fine." Eddie hesitated before taking a seat right across her partner.

"You don't think this is about…" She looked around before leaning closer and whispering, " the kiss?"

"No, I mean only we know about that, and I didn't tell anyone did you?"

"Well, no but I don't know, your Dad is intimidating, like he knows everything."

"He doesn't know Everything and I'm positive he doesn't know about it." The both stood up when they heard the door handle being turned. Frank entered and with him Garrett joined but there were two more that Jamie and Eddie recognized but didn't know why they would be there.

"Officer Reagan, Officer Janko, please sit." They all took seats around the table, Frank pulled out two large files and the two other men, Detective Gareson and Detective Quimby also took out a some files of their own passing them out to everyone at the table.

"Officer Reagan and Officer Janko, you both know Detectives Hank Gareson and Henrietta Quimby from the narcotics division?" Both officers nodded and shook hands with each detective.

"You are probably wondering what this is about." Detective Gareson said opening his own file.

"Yes sir," Jamie answered.

"Five days ago, you and Officer Janko took down Nickolas Vencino." Detective Quimby started

"The man that Janko tackled?" Jamie asked.

"Is he pressing charges, he wouldn't stop, I identified myself… wait is he and undercover cop?" Gareson put his hand up to stop Eddie's rambling.

"No, Nickolas is a worker of the drug lord Henry Jems, we brought you two here because we want to offer you an undercover mission." Jamie looked at his father who gave him a reassuring smile, but underneath it Jamie could tell his father was conflicted about it.

"Why us?" Janko asked.

"Well, we have been following since the arrest and we have checked your arrest records, it seems that you have a great rate, also the story of the arrest, the suspicion of Nickolas and just going for it that is what we are looking for."

"With all due respect sir, I have only been on the force for less than a year, isn't that a problem?" Eddie asked

"No, a fresh set of feelers, I know this is huge and you would like to talk it through with each other but I need and answer by tomorrow." Eddie and Jamie nodded and watched as the two detectives got up and handed them the cards containing contact information before leaving. Jamie turned to his father and Garrett who were also gathering their things.

"Commissioner, what do you think about all of this?" he asked.

"Well, this is a great deal of responsibility, and you won't be able to tell anyone, the only people who would know would be the two detectives, Garrett and I, and going undercover may contain going in deep into undercover, you would definitely be questioned by your family, and may not be able to see them at some points."

"I think you and Officer should go discuss it, it is a hard thing but it could lead to greater things in your career, but also it is a huge risk, danger is around every corner with drug lords like Jems." Garrett added, Frank nodded in agreement. Jamie looked to Eddie who looked a little pale at what was being described. They all exited the room saying goodnight and then it was just Jamie and Eddie being Driven back to the police station.

"Jamie, meet me at my apartment in like half an hour, we should talk about this now, they need to know by tomorrow." She said as she got into her car and Jamie into his, this was going to be a long night.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A half eaten Large pizza sat between them as they sat there at 3:00am discussing the offer on the table.

"This is a huge thing for a rookie but I don't know if I could do it, not without you at least, and I know family is a huge thing for you." Eddie said taking a swig of beer.

"It is but this could be a huge opportunity, and when I was a rookie I went undercover, you can do this, but we have to commit, we can't give up."

"I know, Jamie we put out lives in danger every day, this though is going to be a huge risk, I have heard about Henry Jems he is brutal."

"If you are nervous, we don't have to do this."

"No, I think we have to," Eddie said with a little more confidence in her voice.

"I promise you Eddie, I won't let anything happen you, I'll protect you like I do now."

"Okay, let's make the call."

"It's three in the morning, I don't think they will answer, we can call them tomorrow, for now I think we need some sleep." Jamie got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Jamie, you have been up for like 20 hours you can crash here for the night, we can call tomorrow together." Jamie nodded before throwing is coat back on the couch, it was a little odd staying the night, but she was right and he had just had his third beer. She brought him a pillow and blanket and he crashed on the couch.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The sun seeped through the cracks in the blinds, casting rays of light on Jamie, for a minute he forgot where he was but then he saw Eddie and remembered everything about last night.

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up and stretched.

"Like 10:15, we slept in pretty late." She said as she poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Jamie, sitting beside him.

"Given last night, I wouldn't blame us." They sat in silence for a moment going over in their heads that this was real, they were going to do this.

"Should we call, they are probably wondering." Jamie nodded and Eddie stood to grab her phone.

"The card is on the table," Jamie said standing up, he walked to her and sat at the kitchen nook. The phone rang before a voice finally answered.

"Quimby, who is this?" The woman asked.

"It's Officer Janko."

"And Reagan."

"Hold on a moment, I need to go get Officer Gareson." They heard the woman walk away and finally calling her partner over, "okay we are both here."

"We are excepting the assignment." Eddie said looking at Jamie who nodded.

"This is excellent, Officers, meet us at midnight at Planto's, you know the place?"

"Yes," Jamie answered.

"Great, see you then, and Detectives, you are in it now so be ready." The line went dead and Jamie and Eddie just stood there, letting out a heavy breath, would they be able to take on this challenge?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"They said midnight right, and here."Eddie asked.

"Yes, don't worry, if I know anything about detectives it's that they are always busy and that they can sometime be a little late."

"Okay," Eddie said as she bit her fingernails.

"Are you sure you want to do this Eddie, we can turn back, turn it down."

"No, we can't pass this up Reagan, we can do this I'll be fine." Jamie nodded.

"Jamison, Edit," it was Quimby and Gareson.

"Sorry we are late."

"It is fine, we understand."

"Lets go in."

"But its closed," Jamie said puzzled. Gareson pulled a key and dangled it in front of him.

"It's a safe house, for any detective who needs it." Eddie nodded and followed as Quimby and Gareson lead them in. They had been there before, it was a bar, a cover they guessed but right now it was pitch black and the only thing leading them was a flashlight that Quimby had magically made appear. They were lead to the back to a door that read employees only, entering it Jamie felt a chill rise up through his spine. Quimby flipped a light on and revealed a pegboard loaded with info about Henry Jems and his partners, his business.

"You two will have new names, Jamie, you will be Spencer Clarke and Edit your name is Emily Hastings, here are your back stories study them, your live depends on it. We will send in Jamie first, give him a week in first, Edit, you will have to enter after, make sure that you don't act like you recognize each other, it is crucial. This place will serve as where you bring your Intel in to, we will arrange everything here with your jobs now and we will get you your in with the Diablo gang, these are your phones on assignment, use code when speaking to us, but only contact us unless it's vital information or if you have been made. Jamie you start on next Friday, and Edit, you start on the 16th, are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Eddie said without thinking about it, Jamie nodded.

"Okay, no go burn those stories into your head."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Undercover! can they do it? Especially with the Rookie Eddie? Read and Review let me know if I would continue and let me know what you think so far, love always, Layna


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, it makes me super happy, so here is the next one, thanks for the encouragement, love Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie typed away at the computer, filled with documents that could easily put away the men and women in this office but the Narcotics division wanted the partners too.

"Spency," He looked up to see the one woman in the office who went after every man in the office made her way over, Dedra Simmons.

"Hey De, how can I help you?"

"I need those numbers," She sat on his desk, legs crossed but close to him. Jamie wasn't impressed by her, it wasn't that she was ugly, quite the opposite she was a bombshell. No he didn't like her personality, she was a basic office whore, and she treated Eddie like crap because she was the only other woman in the office and guys paid more attention to her.

"Okay Dedra, I'll get those to you soon,"

"Okay," She slid off his desk, just as he was relieved to see her leave she turned around and leaned on his desk.

"So, Spencer, after work, wanna.. I don't know get a drink?" She traced her fingers on his chest.

"No, sorry, I have plans." He said backing away.

"Oh come on, you know I think we could really hit it off."

"Sorry De I can't." He got up and pushed by her making his way to the break room but she was right behind him. It was empty there and she cornered him.

"Come on Spencer, your nicer than the other guys." She pushed up against him but just as she leaned in closer, someone cleared their throat causing Dedra to slip back only to give a death glare at Eddie.

"Hello Emily," She said in a venomous tone.

"Hi Dedra, Spencer," She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

" Hey Spencer, are we still on for Drinks tonight?" She said with a smile, Dedra scoffed and stormed out.

" Nice," he said to Eddie who just gave a satisfied smile, this undercover operation had to be fun somehow to her, and messing with Dedra was perfect. Just as she was going to respond Hugh Yelts entered.

"Hey Spencer, Trevor wants you to go meet up with Hector, get the goods, take some with you." Hugh disappeared and Jamie looked to Eddie who gave him a look of "duh, I'll go." BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie and Jamie stood in the warehouse as a million employees passed by them, many of people knew Spencer, he was often sent on the pickups so as they passed they said hello. The Warehouse wasn't like most, it was the making of the drug but that's where the boss, Hector Sanchez worked and his office was one of horror when you were called to it. Eddie followed Jamie though the maze of people and equipment making their way to a room in the way back hidden back. Jamie knocked on the door.

"Come in," a hefty voice came from the other side, Jamie entered letting Eddie enter before he closed the door.

"Spencer, good to see you my boy," The heavy man laughed. "And who do we have here?"

"This is Emily, she works in the office, boss said you had a big shipment."

"Yes, I do." He said pressing a button intercom summoning his workers to get the order.

"Man was caught using our drug, a pity really he was a fast worker." Hector said once he saw Eddie look at the dead man in the corner with a bullet wound in his head. She summoned a nod as she hid the look of shock and fear.

"Where is this going?" Jamie asked as the man brought in the six kilos of coke.

"Two are going to the ADA office, there is a woman who bought two and then the rest is to be brought to your office to be measured out and given on the street." Jamie nodded but his heart was beating fast as he heard that a woman in Erin's office wanted coke, the world was full of corruption.

" Can do, thanks sir."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie handed off the last of the delivery to Frank and Gregory, two workers who measure the product, at 5:30 and now Jamie and herself had made her way to the cover bar. Entering the room Jamie tossed a flash drive of information into a basket. Eddie wrote the name of Noreen Jents on the board, a secretary of a Lawyer at the ADA office.

"Do you think Erin knows Noreen?" Eddie asked as she logged into the computer and found the picture of the woman and printed the photo.

"Yeah, I've heard her mention her, she has had drinks with her," Jamie responded.

"Can you believe this, we've caught a cop, a politician and now a secretary at the ADA offices distributing the drugs, this guy had moles everywhere." Eddie said stepping back from the board and taking it all in.

"I know, it's scary really, who knows who else is in on this, I heard from Denny yesterday, he gave product to a teacher, this teacher gives Marijuana and ecstasy to high school students in Queens." Jamie shook his head.

"I just hope we can get this sooner, Jennifer told me that three students have died from ODing on some of the ecstasy, I heard a detective from our precinct was on the case, not Danny but maybe they will get the teacher.

"Let's hope."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny looked at the empty chair at the dinner table, it was Sunday but for a month that chair had been empty, he had no explanation as to why his brother was missing, though him and Erin asked constantly, the kids too. However today wasn't just another Sunday, no today was Jamie's birthday. The dinner had been silent and a little awkward, Danny looked his dad who was looking deeply at his plate, same with his grandfather, he notice Erin unconsciously play with her food as she looked at Jamie's empty chair.

"Dad?"Sean's little voice came out of nowhere.

"Yeah buddy," He said looking to his youngest.

"Why is everyone so sad." Nicki suddenly turned her attention to Sean.

"We are just missing Uncle Jamie," She said with a sad smile.

"When is he coming home?"Jack asked.

"I don't know," Danny replayed. They all sat again in silence as Danny, Erin and Linda looked to Frank for answers, but he knew nothing, or how Jamie was doing and that scared him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

That Morning Jamie was woken up by a knock at the door, he was on the couch, he had fallen asleep there after watching TV. He slowly stretched and made his way to the door, looking through the peephole in the door he saw a familiar face. He unclicked the locks and swung open the door.

"Happy Birthday!" Eddie yelled whispered as she handed him a small box from the bakery down the street.

"Thanks Ed." he said closing the door behind her welcoming her into his cover apartment.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Jamie, it's your birthday!" Jamie looked down and then it hit Eddie, this was his first birthday without his family and the sixth family dinner missed.

"Go get dressed, and showered, you look a mess, and I have a surprise." The look of sadness turned into one of worry, Eddie always had ideas that were a bit crazy. None the less Jamie rushed to get ready and he grabbing his jacket on the way out he hoped that he'd make it out of Eddie's surprise fine.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I can't see Emily," he said, now that they were out in the open he used her assigned name.

"Come on Spencer, you are such a baby, just go with it." She pulled him farther down the street leading to were ever they were going. It was a really sunny hot day, a perfect day that Danny and him would take the boys out to play basket ball before dinner, god he missed them. His last family dinner was awful, knowing he had to leave, he fought with Danny as Erin and him roped Jamie into the disagreement. He hoped no one thought that's why he left.

"Okay, we are here," She said in a giddy voice, around him he heard the chatter of a million people. As he took off the blindfold he realized they were in the Bronx.

"So I know today was going to be a hard one so, I bought tickets to a Yankee's game."

"This is great, thanks Em," He had the largest smile on his face.

"I know you hate the Twins so I thought perfect for his birthday," Jamie slung his arm around her shoulder and they entered the stadium.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I cannot believe that home run, pure luck it was crazy!" Eddie said in pure excitement, she was raving on about how amazing the Yankee win was. Jamie smiled at her enthusiasm. He unlocked his front door and let them in, she went to his fridge and grabbed too beers and placed them on the table.

"So I never thanked you for saving me from Dedra," Jamie said with a slight laugh.

"No problem, that bitch is crazy, I swear she is going get me somehow."

"I won't let her, she will cling on to the next guy soon enough."

Ha, like how she did with you," She walked over to Jamie and began to mock Dedra, "I need those papers Spency," She traced her fingers on Jamie as she kept the ditsy tone on, They both burst out laughing but it stopped when she looked at him in the eyes and he stared into hers, her heart beat, this was the night they kissed the first time but this time they weren't drunk. Jamie pulled her in close and pressed his lips to her and in an immediate response she kissed back, on kiss turned to another and then another. Somehow they made their way to the bedroom, she took off his shirt and he did the same to her as he kissed her neck and her fingertips dug into his skip. They fell to the bed and for a moment they broke for a moment and looked at each other looking surprised that they were doing this, but then he planted another kiss of pure perfection and they knew this was real.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie woke up, at around seven in the morning, he then remembered, he remembered of the night of passion that he had with his partner, she slept on his chest, her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow, he knew he should feel like it was a mistake but he just couldn't, he was so happy, he thought that this could be something real. She began to stir and as she realized where she was she looked up to him and smiled.

"Morning," He said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Morning," She responded as she snuggled into him, this just felt right to her, he was the only one who she trusted. Jamie was always there for her, the one person she never would lie to, she knew he was protective and there was chemistry there.

"Jamie, I don't want this to be a mistake, I think this was meant to be." He looked at her and smiled.

"Me too," He lifted her chin up and kissed her with the most passion he had ever kissed a girl before, even Sydney. This was meant to be, he liked Eddie and it was only a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm so glad you all loved my last chapter, here is the next one hope you love it equally or more let me know by reading and reviewing, love Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie giggled as Jamie came behind her at the coffee machine in the break room, it was now three months into this investigation and a two month fling between them, now it was known in the office but not in the police world. Of course Dedra was jealous and she was always finding things to call Eddie out on but she could care less, she was dare she say it… in love.

"Come on Spencer, I have to get back to work," she said as she tried to walk away but Jamie pulled her into a kiss.

"Fine but we better still be on for tonight." She nodded, this of course was the time they would go to the bar and look up and give their information. This case had been intense, they had now found three new drug dealers and four more people had gone "missing" which Jamie and Eddie connected to Hector and their boss Henry.

"Just who I was looking for," Gregory Edwards said as he entered the room.

"Hello Emily," he said smiling at her, she smiled back and said, "hello."

"Spencer, Boss wants you with him today, I guess Ricardo Gomez hasn't paid up, needs you with him to have a little 'talk'" he said making quotations with his hands.

"Okay, I'll be there in just a minute, tell the boss I'll meet him in the car." Greg nodded and walked out of the coffee room and Jamie turned to Eddie who gave him a look of fear, she hated when he was called out for these. A lot of people had been taken down by cops and faces were familiar, also when they went out, Jamie was in a position where he could possibility kill someone.

"Be safe," She said looking at him, he could tell worry was boiling inside her.

"Of course, hey dinner, my place after work." This time she smiled and kissed him before grabbing her mug and walking out to her desk.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie's or should he say, Spencer's boss was very intimidating, Henry was a bad ass all around, and ex hitman turned a drug lord and here Jamie was by his side helping him with business.

"Spencer, I want you to go around back and guard the back door, can't let this kid escape." That was just the thing, Ricardo was no older than 24, a drop out and really messed up in this world.

"Are we planning an execution?" Jamie asked in a plain tone.

"No, the dead can't pay you back, no Ricky is going to just get a tough warning." Jamie nodded, slightly relieved. He opened his car door and snuck around the back and waited at the door and in an instant he heard the struggle and then the heavy, quick footsteps approaching the door that he was stationed at. The door fling open to reveal an out of breath Ricardo, quickly Jamie stepped in getting slammed in by the young man.

"Bring him back in here!" Henry yelled to Jamie who hauled a squirming Ricky into the apartment, shoving him in a chair and restraining him as Henry came closer looking at the kid like a predator at his target.

"Please Henry, I promise, I'll pay you back you know I'm good for it but I'm short because of the bitch in the ADA office."

"Why should I believe you?" Henry asked the man as he ran his finger over a knife's blade.

"Because when have I missed a payment?" Henry stopped his finger and lowered the knife looking good and hard at the kid.

"You have a point, tell me how is Noreen Jents is the cause of your late payment."

"She hasn't given me my product yet, I spoke to Drake Williams, said she might be stealing it for herself."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard she has started to use again, said she may be taking for herself and blaming her customers for the lack of money."

"You have done good, for your service I will have you reimbursed for this, Spencer, come we have other's to see here," Spencer let go of Ricardo who fell to the ground with tears of joy in his eyes, it was Noreen's turn and he couldn't see this ending well.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Noreen's husband Vance Jents opened the door, Jamie could instantly tell that Noreen was in way over her head. Vance looked like a well put together man and a great dad, he held his youngest son and his daughter stood behind his legs.

"Hi can I help you?" He asked, Jamie looked down at the little girl peeking out from behind her dad in wonder.

"We are looking for Noreen." Vance's face went serious as he put his son in his daughter's arms and told her to go clean up for dinner. Once his kids were out of view the man stepped out into the hall, half closing the door.

"What is it now?" He asked, not at all looking surprised.

"We have business," Henry responded but Vance stopped him.

"Listen, she doesn't live here anymore, if this is about the drugs, I kicked her out for them, she moved, I told her that if she did that anymore she wasn't allowed to see the kids or me, she made her choice."

"Do you know where she lives now?"

"No," Vance said plain and simple but Henry produced a gun and placed the nozzle under the man's chin.

"Listen, I'd hate to have those precious little kids placed into foster care but if their dad could help us out…" Henry cocked the gun and placed his finger on the trigger.

"I don't know, she still works at the office, they don't know about her, yet."

"Good guy, now if you can keep this on the low down, I'd hate to have to kill the children," Vance looked wide eyed at the man with the gun to him, he was terrified and only summoned up a small nod.

"Good, Spencer lets go." Jamie walked turned away and walked down the hall, that poor man, he prayed that he didn't try anything, even though he was a cop, Jamie knew that Henry would send someone to kill the family. As they got in the car Jamie buckled his seatbelt and sat for a minute before asking what he knew Henry wanted him to ask.

"What are we gonna do about Noreen?"

"I've texted Greg and Pete, they are going to handle it, besides I heard you have a plan with that sweet thing in the office." Jamie did not like it at all, the tone he used when he called Eddie a "Sweet thing" it made his skin crawl, but for now he needed to focus on what he knew, him and Eddie had plans alright but it was a plan to take this scumbag sitting next to Jamie down.

"We do have one more stop, do you mind." Jamie shook his head and settled in, grabbing his phone and texting "Emily" that he would be late.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin sat at her desk, the lights were off except for hers and Noreen Jents, it was a late night and a case that seemed impossible but she stayed to try to build up as much as she could. She stretched and grabbed her phone, texting Nicki she was going to be home late and to order in and save her some.

"Erin, I'm going to grab a few copies, do you need anything?" It was Noreen, she was a great woman but she knew something was up with her. Her past cases had been sloppy and she barely paid attention in meetings, also she heard that her husband kicked her out, Erin wondered if she cheated.

"No I'm okay, thanks Noreen," Erin flashed a weary smile as she grabbed another file.

Okay, let me know if you need anything."

"Can do." Noreen disappeared and Erin returned to work.

An hour later, Erin threw a file on the table and stood up, she needed to go home, deal with this later after some much needed sleep. She grabbed her messenger bag and her phone and locked her door behind her. As she made her way down the hall she noticed that Noreen's light was still on, she was only going to pop her head in but then she heard Noreen fighting with two men.

"Please, I would never steal, did Ricardo tell you that, he is a druggie of course I wouldn't listen to him," her voice sounded nervous trying to push confidence.

"Boss said your husband kicked you out, you were using."

"I was going to pay you back, please!" She screamed, Erin whipped out her phone and dialed 911, the operator just came on when she heard another scream. Erin whispered the address and hung up quickly deciding to call Danny, she would have called Jamie but he seemed to disappear from their family. Danny, must have been on a case because she heard the business of the NYC streets in the background.

"Yeah sis," he said over the phone, she then heard him yell at what sounded to be a coroner.

"Danny, I need you to get to my office now there is a…" Suddenly she heard Noreen beg for her life and a loud bang went off. She heard Danny yell for her.

"Oh my god, Danny they shot her they shot Noreen," She cried to him, but it was slightly above a whisper and she heard one of the men yell, "Who's out there?" Before she could move a large man appeared.

"Who you talking too, not such a good idea," He grabbed her wrist yanked her phone from her and smashed it to the ground.

"Greg, we gotta hurry, little Miss here called someone," He had yanked her into the room. Erin let out a silent scream as she saw her coworker laying on the floor, eyes open, she was dead.

"Knock her out, let get going." a large object struck her in the back of her head before she collapsed to the floor and darkness took over.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie had just gotten the text from Jamie saying he was going to be late when Greg and Pete came bursting in with a person, a bag covered her face but she knew that it was a woman.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked in a slight panic.

"This lady saw us kill Noreen, so we have to get rid of her," Pete ripped the bag over her head off and that's when Eddie and Erin's eyes met. Erin had terror in her eyes but Eddie held it together, she had to.

"We are going to put her at the docks, When boss gets here, bring him down, only if you don't leave first." Eddie nodded and looked at Erin again, her eyes pleaded to Eddie to save her but with Pete and Greg's eyes on her she just gave a careless look, even though her phone felt like jumping out of her chest. She had to make a plan, a plan to get her out of here unharmed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin's heart beat a million times faster as she sat alone in the large room alone. That was Eddie, there was no denying it, was she a dirty cop, was Jamie? She shook that from her head, Jamie could never be one, did Eddie get rid of him, no one knew were Jamie was, her dad didn't even have answers, but then it hit her, maybe they were undercover and if that was the case, Eddie wouldn't let anything happen to her. She meet Eddie on lunch break when She met up with Jamie, she was so sweet and her and Jamie were perfect partners. She thought of Nicki, obviously Nicki wasn't worried about Erin, she thought her mother was staying late to work, plus she was probably in bed, it was almost on in the morning and it was Friday.

While Erin was running through the thoughts in her mind, Eddie was concocting a plan. There was an entrance in the building for the dock and there was an entrance by the dock port, both were blocked by the two men. Eddie knew Pete and Greg by now, she worked with them for four months now, she knew that both men were best friends and had each other's backs. She had entered a room at the end of the hall at a four way intersection hall way, Greg was clueless. She opened a window and threw a paper wait out as far as she could, when she was younger she was on a baseball team. She waited and then heard her opening. Pete called for Greg who jumped up and ran outside grabbing his gun, Eddie had a limited amount of time, she ran down the hall bursting through the door.

Erin had never been so relieved, the moment she saw Eddie her hopes of surviving. Eddie ran to her untying her hands and feet from the chair she was it and finally her gag.

"Eddie, thank god," Erin whispered as she used Eddie as support to stand.

"Come on we have to hurry." Eddie helped her walk out of the hall and bring her to her car. It was a close call because just as the rounded the corner Eddie heard Greg enter again. She ran as she partially dragged Erin to the front door, behind her she heard nothing so she though Greg might not have checked. She helped Erin into the back seat ad jumped into the front and in a hurry she sped away.

"Erin, I'm taking you to the hospital, I know Linda is working at St. Victors is she there now."

"I think so, I think my Grandfather stayed with the boys tonight." Her words were slightly slurred, Eddie guessed a concussion.

"Okay well here," Eddie rummaged through her glove box and pulled out her phone."

"Call her, tell her we are on our way, and listen I can't stay, that would be dangerous to you man and Jamie, so have her be ready for you, tell Danny to trust no one, there are cops in on this have him talk to Detective Quimby and Gareson." Erin nodded as tears flooded her eyes.

"Jamie?" Her voice cracked.

"He is alright but we can't let this leak to the press, your family will be in danger, and Jamie and I are in deep, if they find out that he is a Reagan, a police officer…" Eddie stopped herself, she knew that that was a possibility but she didn't want to scare Erin and she knew Erin probably knew it herself, she did lose a brother that way.

"Tell him I love him, okay, tell him we miss him."

"I will, did you get Linda?"

"Yeah, she is waiting, please stay safe Eddie." They pulled to the curb and saw Linda with a wheelchair. Eddie unlocked the doors and Linda helped Erin out, as soon as the back door was closed Eddie left, she looked in the rearview mirror as Erin and Linda watched her go, she knew that their trauma wasn't over.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie arrived at the bar later than normal and that worried Jamie, when he tried to get her to talk she just said "Inside," and walked in and closed the door. They got to the room and Eddie turned around grabbing in an embrace that made him worried as she cried. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth telling her it was going to be okay but she pulled away and shook her head.

"There is a target on Erin's head, we have to call Quimby and Gareson, they have to put your family on protection detail." Jamie stood in shock, as Eddie ran to the table and dialed Gareson.

"Wait, what happened?" Jamie asked finally snapped out of a trance.

"Erin saw Pete and Greg kill Noreen, they had her and I helped her escape, I couldn't let her go but by now they know she is gone,"

"Hello," Gareson answered.

"Gareson, we have a situation, we need you and Quimby to go to St. Victor's find Erin and Linda Reagan, keep them safe, put the whole family on protection detail, we will explain soon, when you finished with them, come to the safe house." The phone went dead and Eddie turned to Jamie, fear in her eyes, they had to keep his family safe.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two weeks passed and Now the Reagan Family knew what Jamie was doing, they were terrified as two more attempts were tried on Erin, both stopped. Danny was relieved to know his brother was okay but how long until they found out about Jamie, it seemed like it was inevitable.

Jamie laid in bed deep in thought, Eddie laid on his chest arms wrapped around him as she looked up at him. Jamie was worried she could tell, through the darkness she could see his brow furrowed and she wished she could stay with him but the boss asked her to work tonight, she was so reluctant to let go but when she did she gave him one last kiss and got dressed but tonight was going to bring horror little to her knowledge, that kiss was going to be important later.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie grabbed his phone from his bed side table that night, a text from Pete to have him meet at the storage yard. Jamie did just that but when he got there his heart dropped, the door to a storage locker was open and Eddie sat there tied and bound to a chair.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked looking into Eddie's fear ridden eyes.

"We have a mole and it's your girlfriend, though she won't confess we know it was her who is in on the protection detail on our escaped hostage." He watched as Henry pulled a gun and placed it to Eddie's head and he knew what he had to do.

"It's not her," They all turned and looked at him, shocked.

"It's me, I'm the mole."

"You didn't see our hostage, don't try to protect her Spencer."

"My name isn't Spencer, and I didn't have to see the hostage she is my sister, My name is Jamie Reagan and I'm a NYC police officer."

"Reagan, wait, are you one of the commissioner's sons?" Jamie nodded to his boss as he watched them untie Eddie, he gave her a look to go along with it.

"Damn it!" Henry swore as he walked to Jamie, more of the men crowded around him.

"You have to die, I trusted you," Jamie felt the end of the gun connect with his face and he fell to the ground. While this happened Eddie grabbed her confiscated phone and sent Gareson a text, "Spencer was the mole" and then the location.

"Sorry Emily I know this must be hard." Eddie nodded and walked to Jamie, She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Finish him," Pete yelled and with that a two gunshots went off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Come on Jamie stay with me," Eddie begged as she pressed hard against his gs wounds. She has just witnessed him fall and her heart had stopped, the others had cleared out and there was just them now. Eddie looked to Jamie and ran a bloodied hand through his hair.

"Please Jamie just hang on they are coming I promise." Jamie's eyes were un focused and closing, he gave her a small smile, a weak half smile that came and went in an instant, she kissed his forehead as she kept telling him to hold on. Sirens were heard in the distance, "Help please I need a paramedic!" She yelled as she saw Quimby round the corner.

"They are coming what happened?" She asked as she slid next to Jamie.

"He saved me by blowing his cover, they thought I was the mole, they were going to kill me, please you have to save him." She begged as tears slid down her cheeks, Quimby nodded and help apply pressure.

"Jamie, keep your eyes open honey, just for a little longer, stay with me please." Jamie began to drift but he fought to stay with Eddie who sounded terrified. The medics ran to then and took over pushing Eddie and Quimby to the side.

"Eddie you need to get that checked out," Detective Quimby said pointing to the gash on her forehead. Eddie had forgotten it, Henry and hit her with the gun when she denied being a mole. She just nodded as she watched The paramedics load Jamie on the ambulance.

"Go with him, we will meet you at the hospital." Eddie nodded and ran to the ambulance forcing herself in, he had to be alright, he just had to.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This is the longest chapter I've ever written but I was so into this part I couldn't stop and now I'm late for work so here you go read and review let me know what you think, love Layna


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again with this chapter, Did he live, is he going to make it, is this all over?" check it out and at the end please review it and let me know what you think of the chapter.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The sirens rang in her ears, yet they sounded so far away. It was like her heart beat had taken over the noise happening around her. She heard the muffled noise of the paramedics in a frantic hurry to stop the blood from flowing. Blood… it was everywhere, it stained her hands and clothes, it coated Jamie and the paramedic's hands, it was a wonder how anyone could lose that much. She held on to his hand in a death grip, her knuckles had turned a shade of white as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Officer Janko, I need you to let go of his hand, I need to start an IV." Eddie looked at the paramedic confused at what she had just asked but as the woman slowly tried to get Jamie's hand Eddie released it.

"Shit!" The other man in the back cursed as her ripped open another thing of gauze.

"What?" Eddie asked nearly jumping up, the noise of the heart monitor beating basically answered her question but she wanted a straight answer.

"He is losing too much blood and his oxygen levels are dropping," The male paramedic explained before turning and banging on the wall, yelling to the driver to drive faster.

"You have to save him please," She pleaded as she looked to the unconscious Jamie, his pale complextion brought out by blood splatter. "Jamie, please, don't leave me."

"Annie we have to intabate him now," The one named Simon yelled. Eddie sat and watched going crazy, he couldn't go, he just couldn't.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Protective detail was a drag, it was basically someone following you every second of everyday and it was killing Nicki. She knew her mother went through something traumatic but she was going crazy always having someone there. She laid in bed and listened, her mother was up and right now she seemed to pace the room, the phone had rang not even three seconds ago. The pacing finally stopped and just when Nicki thought her mother had calmed down, her door flew open. She had seen her mother worried before but the tear marks and the fear in her eyes only matched up with one time that she had seen, when Uncle Joe died.

"Mom?" She sat up and flung her legs over her bed, her gut had a horrifying feeling of trepidation.

"Come on, we have to go," Erin said as she put on her sweater, Nicki grew more worried.

"What's going on Mom?"

"I'll explain in a minute, just… we have to go." Erin rushed out of her daughter's room, Nicki could hear her mother rummage about her room. She jumped up from her bed and threw on her yoga pants, a long sleeve shirt and some sneakers and met up with her mother. Erin was looking frantic as she went through every inch of the house, she talked to herself trying to remember where she put her keys. Nicki looked at the table keys, lifting them up she called to her mother.

"Mom," She dangled the keys, her mother quickly snatched them, grabbing her purse Erin rushed to the door but Nicki stopped her by grabbing hold of her arm and turning her around.

"Mom, let me drive, don't tell me what happened just tell me where we need to go." Her mother was a mess, the driving skills were already less desirable, Erin handed her the keys and told her St. Victors.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Linda was in the ambulance bay when they brought Jamie in, it was horrifying. She say them try to revive him and they she watched them whisk him away to a trauma room while she had to escort Eddie to a patient bed for stitches. Eddie looked so pale, and she shook as she watched the team take Jamie way.

"Come on Eddie, he is in good hands now," Linda said as she pulled Eddie to a bed, outside Linda tried to stay come but inside she was screaming and terrified, she had seen many people come through the hospital doors in the condition that Jamie was in now and the majority of those people did not walk out, did not make it another day.

"Eddie look at me, can you do that, look at me." Eddie tore her eyes from the trauma room doors and looked at Linda with tears in her eyes and her face filled with confusion and fear. Linda checked her blood pressure, it sky rocketed, after seeing Jamie, Linda could only imagine what happened, though she didn't want to know at all. She shone a light in Eddie's eyes, pupils were perfect and reacting, her heart rate was high but again Eddie just watched Jamie get shot.

"Okay, I'm going to get a doctor for that gash okay." but she was stopped by Eddie.

"He is going to be okay, he has to be okay." Linda looked at her and smiled.

"He is a Reagan, the toughest family I know, he will be okay. She walked away from Eddie and told Doctor Gingillo to help Eddie before she retreated to the break room. She was alone, and that's when the dam broke and she collapsed to the floor in a heap as she gasped for air between large sobs, tears cascaded down her face as she pulled her phone, she had to call Danny.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They sat waiting, it was the worst feeling in the world to not know what was happening, whether Jamie was going to make it. Danny sat with his boys as his wife sat with Erin, he knew that they knew something they didn't know, maybe it had something to do with how Erin got a huge cut on her face. All he was told was that Jamie was shot on duty, but then why would no one tell him what was going on, the only other person beside the kids who looked clueless was his grandfather. He looked to the non Reagan in the room, it was Eddie. She wore scrubs that Linda had obtained for her, her face was pale and her face looked in a panic, she had stained pink hands, what Danny knew to be the blood of his brother. He looked to his sons, they had fallen asleep, and as he looked to the rest of the family they looked off into a distance, so he got up and walked to Eddie.

"Hey," He said sitting beside her, she looked up in surprise.

"Danny, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.

"I'm sure they are not Eddie, Jamie would most definitely want you to stop those thoughts."

"I wish I could stop," She looked to the doorway and Danny followed her gaze, there stood two people, he recognized them but from where?

"Eddie, what's going on?"

"There are things I can't tell you Danny, things that would bring you grave danger, more than your family is already in."

"Already in, Eddie what do you mean?"

"How Erin got the cut, only Linda and her know what's going on, just don't push it but be sure to watch your back, be careful, Tell Jamie I love him and make sure they don't get to him." Before he could ask another question she got up and walked out the door, to the two people that waited outside. Danny jumped out and summoned his dad to follow him, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He pulled his father into a supply room, no one was inside and it was perfect, he needed to know what Jamie had gotten himself into.

"Talk," Danny demanded, his father let out a large sigh and looked to his eldest son, he was a little hesitant.

"Dad, what is going on, why is my brother in that OR fighting for his life?"

"Jamie and Eddie were assigned this case against the Diablo's."

"What, that is the most dangerous crime family in New York, they sent an officer and a rookie in!"

"The two people that Eddie left with Gareson and Quimby, they approached Jamie and Eddie and they took the opportunity."

"And you let him!"

"Danny it isn't my decision, Jamie and Eddie took the opportunity."

"And now what, I have a brother who might Die, and what about Erin, Eddie said she was part of this."

"Erin witnessed a murder, they caught the two man responsible but first Erin was kidnapped, they took her but Eddie helped her escape."

"And my wife knew this all before I did."

"All Linda knows is that Jamie and Eddie are undercover, nothing more."

"So we are all in danger now," Danny leaned up against a shelving unit trying to take it all in.

"Yes, and Jamie is in the most Danger, we can't trust anyone, some of the officer's are in on it, be careful who is by you when you are talking about this." Danny grew fearful, his family was in danger and his brother dying, everything was so confusing, he looked at his dad and nodded before opening the door to the supply room and walking back to the waiting room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Commissioner," a doctor by the name of Simps came in, in scrubs with flecks of blood on the bottom where the gown did not protect. The family stood and waited, hearts beating and stomachs churning.

"We did everything we could to try to fix the injury but it is wearing hugely on his heart, he bled into his lungs and into his chest cavity putting strain on it, we had to put him on bypass, that's what's really keeping him alive at this point until his body can withstand more surgery."

"Oh God," Linda threw her hand to her mouth and sat down next to her sleeping boys, being a nurse she understood the severity of his condition.

"What now then, we just wait?" Danny asked a hint of anger in his voice of fear.

"That's all we can do, I will schedule him for a possible surgery tomorrow night but right now it's a waiting game, his is very weak at this moment, I need him to gather strength to be up for tomorrow. I should tell you we lost him twice, which cause some oxygen levels to drop, his lungs were already compromised so we intubated him."

"When can we see him?" Nicki asked.

"He is in recovery right now but we will move him to ICU, I will allow two at a time and no more, we need to keep it open in case." They all nodded and watched as they man walked out.

"I need to talk to someone real quick," Danny exited quickly, leaving his wife who was shaken, confused. Frank quickly excused himself and ran to his son.

"Danny, Danny stop!" he yelled after his oldest.

"Please, let me do this Dad!"

"Absolutely not, they have it under control, you need to be with the family, this is hard, for all of us." Danny turned around at got really close to his father, getting really close to avoid unwanted listeners.

"He is dying dad, I'll be damned if I let this go and god forbid they got to him, and what about Eddie, she could be next."

"I'm aware of that, and they have it under control, You need to be here for your brother, your wife, god forbid you get pulled in and get hurt yourself, don't do that, not now, be with your boys, tell your wife that you are here and that Jamie is going to be okay because she needs it right now!"

"We don't even know if he is going to be okay."

"We have to believe it," Frank led Danny back to the waiting area, their family needed them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie sat at the round table in the fake bar's back room, she was still shaken and now two Detectives were forcing her back into the undercover world with her partner, her boyfriend in critical condition. She picked at her fingernails, a tell tale sign of her anxiety, Jamie always caught her on it and each time he would use his wit to get her to fess up.

"Officer Janko, do you understand?" Officer Gareson said, he was in a state of urgency and panic making this all the more stressful.

"No, you are sending me back, just three hours ago they were about to put a bullet in me, If it weren't for Jamie id be in that hospital bed, or worse!"

"You two have been working on this assignment for five months, you want to throw it way?" Gareson yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm new to this, it's not my fault you sent two cops in, one a rookie, into a dangerous operation with one of the most dangerous drug lord in New York!" She yelled back, her face grew red, they were so insensitive.

"You've come so far, why would you want to throw this way?"

"I scared okay, I am terrified and I know that my going back it like this puts a target on my back, and Jamie, he may die because of me, I shouldn't have told him yes, he didn't even want to take this stupid assignment!" She was so mad at herself, when he asked if she really wanted to she should have said now.

"You fell in love with him didn't you" Quimby fell into the chair next to her, Gareson groaned, like this was an inconvenience for them. Eddie stayed quiet for a minute and that was when they knew the answer.

"Its 101 to know that you cant Date your partner!" Gareson yelled.

"I didn't mean to, you don't understand, this kind of happened before the assignment.

"What do you mean?" Quimby demanded in and angry tone.

"We kissed, like three weeks before you approached us."

"Why didn't you say something, before stepping into this mission!?"

"Because, Jamie keeps me safe, he makes me feel safe and I didn't want another partner, I..I love him."

"You have to go back."

"I can't, besides don't you think they aren't looking up Jamie Reagan, and they will find Edit Janko, they do their research, how do you think they found Jent's husband, his kids, they knew he was going to be there."

"Are you seriously quitting?"

"I have to, as soon as I enter that room I get killed, end of story, this was a mistake, I should have never have agreed to this." She got up and grabbed her coat.

"So you are throwing it out, you aren't even in this to put away the Henry after he shot Jamie, the love of your life?" Eddie stopped and turned to the two detectives with a look of pure confusion.

"I never told you it was Henry who shot him."

"Yes you did, when we were on our way here," Quimby said, she seemed unsure and then it was Gareson who put the nail in the coffin.

"No, she never did." They watched as Quimby turned pale white.

"Henry said they had a cop on the inside, it was you." Quimby pulled a gun and pointed it at the two."

"That's why you wanted so badly to higher Eddie and Jamie, because they were so inexperienced," Gareson looked at her in betrayal. Quimby quickly pointed the gun at him and fired and instantly Eddie fled, she knew she was next and as bullets flew she knew she had to get to Jamie, he was in trouble, all she had to was to outrun Henrietta Quimby.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So sorry this is taking so long but I have a horrible boss who took a vacation and made me take all the shifts. Please Read and Review I love to read your comments and concerns, love layna


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go again with this chapter, Did he live, is he going to make it, is this all over?" check it out and at the end please review it and let me know what you think of the chapter.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A wave of nausea hit her as she looked over to see his blood fill the tubes as it ran through the bypass machine and back into him. This was the most sickening thing Erin had seen, her little brother, another brother was here fighting to live but last time she lost a brother, this time she couldn't. She brushed some hair from his face as she listened to the rhythmic clicks of the ventilator that help him breath. A tear slipped down her cheek but she quickly brushed it off, she could not show weakness to her daughter who had run out to grab something to drink.

"Oh Jamie, please don't do this to us, we need you to be okay, I can't go through another loss, not like this." She brushed her hand against his chilled forehead looking at him with nothing but pure melancholy in her features. She looked up at his monitor, it was like a foreign language, and she felt so helpless. When they were little, she remembered Jamie would get sick, not often but when he did, she always helped her mother and father care for him. She heard the door behind her open and thinking it was Nicki she quickly drew herself together.

"Hey baby, did you get the…" She stopped short when she looked to Eddie who stood back.

"Hi Eddie, There is no change but…" Eddie stopped her when she placed a finger to her lips and then she made her way to Erin and Jamie. Erin could tell that she was slightly out of breath as her breathing was heavy.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"I just needed to see him." She sat next him for a minute before letting out a sad long sigh and looked to Erin.

"Did they get the man who did this?" Erin asked but Eddie just shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Erin, promise me you will keep him safe, I know you always have but this is huge."

"Eddie you are scaring me," Erin said reaching her hand out to Eddie.

"In a minute you will hear that I killed Hank Gareson." She paused as Erin gasped and slightly withdrew her hand from Eddie's.

"I didn't, there will be a millions of other of rumors, some will be about Jamie, and none of them are true."

"Eddie?" Erin looked shocked at this information as she exchanged looks from Jamie to Eddie who jumped at the sound of footsteps in the hall.

"Erin, do not under any circumstance let Henrietta Quimby in here and unless Linda knows the staff don't let anyone in here. This is just the beginning, keep cops as guards, only ones you know and trust, that's another thing, trust no one." Erin looked wide-eyed as she took in everything her brother's shaky partner had to say.

"I have to go but please know that I love him and when he wakes up tell that I will love him forever, but for now this is a see you soon. She learned over and kissed his forehead as her hair touched his face swaying slightly.

"Erin, Quimby is a murderer, don't stay alone, I haven't been able to prove it other than a she said she said but I will, just stay away from her." Erin watched Eddie look at Jamie in a longing way before prying herself from the room and away into the crowded hall. Erin tore her watery eyes from the doorway and focused on Jamie once more.

"Oh Jamie, what is going on?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

True to Eddie's word, The Reagan Family heard a million different stories all of them more overwhelming than the last. One was that Jamie and Eddie had gone rouge two months ago but Quimby and Gareson thought they were in deep. Another one was that Eddie shot Gareson who found out about the fact that Eddie and Jamie were joining in the Gang, but ever since Erin's and Danny's separate encounters with Eddie, the Reagan family believed none of it.

Danny sat with Jamie, two armed guards, one being Renzulli stood outside guarding. Quimby had tried to get in today but when Danny heard Erin's words, he refused her entry. The unfortunate part was that Henrietta Quimby place Jamie under arrest and now handcuffs had Jamie restrained, Danny was furious, where was he going in his state, it was like they believed he was faking and would jump up at any minute and make a run for it.

"Hey Honey," He looked and gave a weary smile as his wife entered the room and kissed him on the cheek and placing a kiss on Jamie's cheeks before sitting down.

"Where are the boys?"

"At your father's, I told him he could bring them when he comes to sit with Jamie." Danny nodded and turned back to his brother, watching as his chest lifted up and down with the clicks of the ventilator.

"There is no change, Doctor Jarvis came in earlier, said that he is in the same state."

"It's only been three days, we have to let his body heal he went through a lot."

"I know, I just… I just keep going back to Joe." Linda turned to him and took his hand; she lifted his face so that he was looking at her.

"Don't do that to yourself; don't torture yourself like that; thinking negatively in a time like this will only eat you alive." He could see her stare deep in his soul with concern, she had been his rock these past three days and he did not know what he would have done without her. He kissed her on the cheek the turned back to his baby brother.

"Anything from Eddie," Linda asked in a hushed tone, Danny shook his head and turned to the door looking to see if any unwanted listners were around.

"I'm worried for her just as much as Jamie, every cop in the city is looking for her, she isn't safe, and I believe her, I think I need to help."

"I am equally worried but Danny, no look at your brother, he is here fighting, and look at Gareson, he is dead, I can't let you, not with a good conscious."

"Quimby is covering for the men who did this," He said at a higher volume.

"Danny, I can't see you in here too." Danny looked to Linda whose eyes watered; her lip quivered causing Danny to settle. How could he do this, he didn't want to worry the love of his life, but at the same time he couldn't let his little brother and his partner live in danger, so he just nodded and looked back listening to the beep of the heart monitor and clicks of the ventilator.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie hid out behind a building in queens as two officers's walked by. She looked so different, as soon as she left the hospital she went to the ATM and withdrew almost everything she had, she dyed her hair brown, and she ditched her clothes at a thrift store before grabbing new ones. She had been on the street for four days now and this time was a close encounter, she had to be more careful. She poked her head out from the building; the two uniformed men were gone. She was safe… for now but there was always a large risk of an officer finding her.

Four weeks ago, only two days after her visit to Jamie's hospital room, she was in a convenience store not far from the Brooklyn Bridge, it was there she saw a news report. It was horrifying, it was labeling her a killer and Jamie, they even bashed Jamie, and this made her blood boil. Every day that passed made her long to see Jamie again; she would flash back to the moment when they first kissed, before this completely stupid undercover thing happened. This was her fault, she told him she was fine but she was not, she should have gone against the opportunity. She always tried to distance herself from her family's bad reputation but here she was in the news facing a murder charge.

She had been tailing Quimby but with no documentations, she really had no idea what to do. She really contemplated calling Danny, Jamie always raved about his detective skills, and she could use the help but she did not want to drag him into this. Danny had his family, but at the same time Eddie believed that Danny was helping his brother anyway he could and who knew if he believed her, but she knew Danny knew Jamie enough to know that he didn't do anything wrong. Lost in her thoughts she did not even notice the person creeping up on her, it wasn't until the man grabbed her arm that she felt dread and the urge to flee but once she turned to Renzulli she knew she was okay.

"Sarge," she said as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Janko, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Are you here to take me in?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"No, I could lose my job over this but I know you and Reagan are innocent."

"Sarge, Quimby is bad news, she was the one who shot Gareson, not me and she is working with the Diablo's crew, she is after Jamie, after me and I don't know how long I can hide from the cops." Renzulli noted how exhausted she looked, she was thinner than he remembered and she just looked terrified.

"I've got Danny with me in the car on 49th, listen, I need you to trust me Janko, we can get through this but I need you to trust me." Eddie looked at him and studied him, noticing his genuine look of truth she nodded and followed him to a red car parked by a nail salon. She opened the door and to her relief it was Danny, she slid in the back seat.

"Eddie, thank god you are alright." Danny said, he looked at her though the rearview mirror, she looked so different and it had only been three weeks since she had told him to "trust no one."

"How is Jamie?" She immediately spit it out and Danny knew it was coming.

"They took him off bypass a week ago, his heart is fine, but he is still out of it, doc said that he needs time to heal."

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Danny." She said looking down at her hands. Danny looked back with sad eyes.

"Never Eddie and we are going to clear your name." Eddie looked to him and smiled, she was hoping that he was right.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin threw a magazine down on the floor and pulled another, by now she had read the whole newsstand contents. She looked over at Jamie, He looked so much better, she watched as he inhaled and exhaled on his own, no tube needed and it gave her an immense sense of hope.

"Hey, how is he doing?" Erin smiled as she watched her daughter enter the room.

"Better, Doctor said he is doing very well." Nicki looked at her Uncle, sadness evident in her eyes.

"Then why is he still unconscious," They stayed quiet for a moment but Nicki understood that her frustration was shared. Nicki diverted the attention to the magazine in her mother's hand.

"Really mom, Celebrity news, I thought you were better than that," Erin gave her a light chuckle.

'Listen, if I want to keep up with Brad Pitt I will, also there is a rumor him and Angelina are adopting."

"Oh god another, that's like the millionth one, it's like they are trying to start a small country." Erin smiled as she rolled her eyes at the remark. Nicki settled beside her mother and pulled out her trig book, it looked like it weighed a ton.

"Oh Trig, that was always fun, I hated math."

"Yeah, it's a pain and Mrs. Sever is no help, she is probably the worst teacher to have."

"Is she or is it your listening skills, I know Diana Simmons is in that class and you two have a reputation."

"I plead not guilty on that one; if you took this class you'd hate Mrs. Sever too."

"I'd hate the class period; I don't think anyone in the Reagan family was good at math." Nicki and Erin laughed as they thought of the group.

"I was," They jumped at the sudden addition to the conversation.

"Jamie!"

"Uncle Jamie!" Both of them jumped from their chairs and rushed to his side. He was groggy but as soon as his niece threw herself on him in an embrace of relief he woke up and noticed where he was, then it all came back to him.

"Eddie?" he asked instantly.

"Nicki go get a nurse, either Tonya or Samara, hurry." Erin looked at Jamie with tears in her eyes as she ran a hand on his cheek, he could tell she was avoiding the question.

"Erin, how is Eddie?" She looked to the door, he assumed to see if Nicki had fetched the nurse.

"God Jamie, I'm so glad you are alright," She leaned down to hug him, it was then she whispered to him, "not now, later," that's when he knew something was going on. Nicki came in to the door with a nurse but also behind her two officers.

"Hi Jamie, I'm Nurse Samara, how are you feeling?" Jamie looked to the two officer's he didn't recognize and then to Erin and Nicki, each girl was giving a subtle glare at the two uniformed men.

"Mr. Reagan," Samara questioned again, Jamie broke his glance and looked to the woman and smiles.

"Honestly I feel a little weak, and my chest hurts."

"That is expected, do you know why you are here?"

"I was shot on assignment." He answered her; she held his wrist and felt his pulse.

"Yep, okay, you seem alright but your Doctor, Doctor Jorgen is on his way." She smiled and walked out. Erin stepped in closer to him, blocking the two cops, her arms crossed and a scolding look directed at the men.

"Can't you do this later; he just woke up for god sakes!"

"No can do, Jamieson Reagan, you are under arrest," As the one officer who was called Flynn began to read him his rights Jamie let this process.

"Wait, stop, what am I under arrest for?" He tried to sit up but the pain stopped him, Nicki rushed to aid him in the task.

"Treason," The other officer named Jackson responded.

"Treason, and what did I do exactly?" He demanded

"Conspiring with known drug traffickers," Officer Jackson responded.

"No, I was undercover, ask Detective Gareson." He said with a look of shock on his face.

"The one your partner Edit Janko murdered, do you know where she is, it would be better to cooperate now." Jamie looked to Erin confusion riddled his face.

"He has been out for basically a month, how is he to know?" Erin yelled.

"He could have known, they have been together on assignment for months, they could have planned this out." Jamie looked to the doorway; it was the one woman who he thought could clear this but then why was she saying he did this.

"Detective Quimby, you know I didn't do this, we checked in every Friday," He felt Erin's grip on his arm it was a warning but of what?

"If this was true then why is my partner dead and yours in the wind? Are you covering for her because you love her?"

"She told you?" Erin looked to Jamie in shock.

"All in her confession, and then she shot and killed my partner, tell me when you were thinking of taking the job was that why you were thinking it through for so long?" Jamie's heart monitor beeped as his heart beat increased; he had just been accused of treason and Eddie of murder.

"I see I have my answer, just know that this isn't over," Quimby said as she was yelled to get out by Erin, Nicki and 2 doctors, he was so confused, what was going on?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hello, so sorry this took so long but I have been working like a dog, it has been Crazy, please Read and Review and let me know what you think and I promise I will try to keep up, much love LNR


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Blue Blood Readers, it's me again with the next installation of "Undercover." I hope you like the next chapter; let me know what you thing in a comment, thanks Love Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He looked out the window as the raindrops hit the glass, his whole world had just shattered again but unlike the last time, he was not so sure how to fix it. Erin sat in the chair next to him, waiting for any response at all; after all, she had just dropped a bombshell on him. The whole case was ridiculous; everyone knew Jamie was the most honest of all the Reagan family. Ever since Detective Quimby had read him his rights, Erin had been biting back the urge to slap the woman to next week. Framing Eddie had proven to be huge, every cop was looking for her and anyone caught trying to protect her or hiding something was, terminated.

"Erin, you know I didn't do this," He said, his voice was the most heartbreaking thing she had heard.

"Of course Jamie, I know my little brother."

"Is dad in trouble Erin, what has this done to him?" She watched as his eye grew wide and his voice sounded horrified.

"Jamie, don't worry about Dad."

"Oh god, that bad," he threw his head back into his pillow throwing his hand to his face.

"Jamie, Dad can handle this, he will be fine."

"Erin I can't let his take the fall for this, I know I didn't do anything but I feel like so much has happened because I took this op."

"Jamie, don't do this to yourself it will only drive you nuts, this woman knows she is backed up against a wall, she just needs a scapegoat."

"What about Eddie, I need to know that she is okay." Erin motioned to the door, the two guards standing outside were obviously ease dropping and Jamie knew any talk could be a risk.

"I'm sure she is." Erin tried to sound as optimistic as possible; she just hoped that Renzulli and Danny had finished their part of tracking Eddie down.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They walked around the abandoned building, it was far away but she knew it was only a matter of time before every officer out there would be looking in abandoned buildings. In the back of her mind, she knew that Quimby was not going to stop and it was chipping away at her sanity to know that the woman who killed her own partner was out to get her.

"Danny, this is too risky, you and Renzulli could be arrested for harboring a fugitive."

"I don't see a fugitive here," Danny said as he laid a stack of sheets and blankets on a small cot that Renzulli had brought in a few days before. They had set up quite the temporary living space but Eddie only saw it as a prison of course, it was better than the real thing.

"Danny, why are you helping me, I mean this is really sticking your neck out." She sat down on the cot, her mind scrambled by the millions of outcomes to this nightmare.

"Eddie, you are my little brother's partner and we know you are innocent, I am a cop and that is my job is to help the innocent. Also I know you and my brother are having a little something burning at this time." Her eyes shot up, wide eyes and cheeks blushed she stared speechless.

"Come on Eddie, I know what love is and I could see it even before this assignment."

"We started a relationship a few months back, Danny I love him but I fear that Quimby will use that against us."

"She knows?"

"Gareson found out before he was shot, I trusted them, I mean this was my first undercover assignment and it turned into a mess, I am so terrified that this will end up in the worst way possible."

"We are going to prove you are innocent."

"How, Quimby has people on the inside, remember I told you not to believe anyone, I told you because while I was undercover I found out that some lawyers, some teachers and some officer's were the distributors."

"I know but we just have to get info on the gang, and on Quimby, before she was Detective Quimby of the NYPD Narcotics division."

"What about all our files, all of mine and Jamie's undercover work." She watched, as Danny's face grew solemn.

"All of it was throw out, the whole you and Jamie being actual drug dealers made the narcotics to throw out everything." Eddie shook her head as tears welled up in his eyes, she felt exhausted and Danny could tell.

"Eddie, I'm going to go meet with Renzulli and then I'm going to go to Jamie, listen you are so far out, they won't get you. I set you up a station here, these police radio is from the 105 anytime you hear about them around here call me, I will come here as fast as I can."

"Danny I'm scared." She looked at him her eyes were heartbreaking but he had to go, she nodded and with no warning she jumped up and hugged him, he felt her shake in fear so he returned it, this was too much but he knew she was safe for a while.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Jamie," Danny's heart leapt up with joy as he saw his brother awake. Jamie gave a smile that put Danny's heart at ease; he made his way over and hugged his brother though Jamie could not due to the handcuffs that restrained him to his bed.

"Where is Erin?" Danny asked as he looked at the group, that he could see mostly everyone was there; he kissed his wife and hugged his boys.

"She went to the vending machine down the hall," Frank answered.

"I'm trying to convince here to go home; she has been here too long, she looks exhausted."

"Erin is stubborn and also she won't admit it but she feared the worst, like most of us," Danny said. Jamie looked down at his blanket as he gripped it tightly with his hands.

"I didn't even think when I took the bullet for her, I couldn't let her die."

"Eddie, you love her don't you?" Linda looked at him with sad eyes. Jamie nodded and then looked to his father with wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to Dad, t just happened, I really love her, you have to help her."

"I know son, I will, we will." Frank whispered, the guards outside were ones that Frank personally picked not to anyone's knowledge. Jamie settled back down and smiled at his family, but it was a weak one, his mind was on the possibility of jail.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin walked down the hall with the drinks in her hand when she saw Quimby talking to a male nurse. She ducked behind a wall, as they grew closer.

"Finish him off, and make it look an accident," her voice was a low whisper.

"He has his whole family in there right now and that sister of his hasn't left his side."

"Figure it out or your wife's debt to the Diablo's will appear,"

"Please, Carol got out; she isn't even part of that anymore!"

"Rudy, I have connections, they will make something up, kill the kid or kiss your wife goodbye."

"Fine it's done, but get her out of the room."

"I will." She ducked deeper as she watched them past her, her hear beat a million miles an hour, her brother was going to be murdered, she would not leave. She ran back to the family who all smiled at her arrival but once they saw her face they knew something wasn't okay.

"What's going on Erin?" Her grandfather asked.

"Danny, Dad, outside now, everyone else stays with Jamie until I get back, do not leave him alone, especially Linda, and keep an eye out he already had all his meds tonight." She rushed out of the room with her father and brother at her heels trying to keep up as she weaved in and out of people and into the stairwell. It was deserted; no one used them except the occasional nurse or doctor.

"Erin, can you tell us now," Danny demanded.

"Jamie is in danger, keep that ale nurse Rudy Crosset out, I just overheard him and Quimby, she is blackmailing him, and she is saying that if he doesn't kill Jamie then she gives his wife to the Diablo's."

"Erin are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I just heard them, listen she is going try to get me out of the room; I'm staying though I heard her say that she is going to try to get me out of there. I need Linda to poke in on him every so often, maybe she can float to this floor, Danny you know the floor nurse, can you talk to her?"

"Erin wait can we focus, how she is planning to get you out of here," Danny asked as his stomach churned, this was a mess.

"I don't know but you have to promise me that you will keep Jamie away from that nurse." Her eyes pleaded, begging them to protect her little brother.

"We will Erin, but the minute something suspicious happens you call me." Frank looked to his daughter and then pulled her into an embrace, he didn't like his family in danger and this was just a nightmare of one thing after another.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny jumped at his phone ringing, it was almost three in the morning, he looked to the caller id it was blocked, it had to be Eddie or Renzulli.

"Hello," he said in a groggy tone as he flipped open his burn phone.

"Danny its Eddie, I just heard them talking about coming to this building to look for squatters." She sounded horrified.

"Eddie, go down the fire escape, I need you to go to the convenience store, get the bathroom key and stay there till I come and get you." He only heard her shaky breathing but then she responded, "okay," and the phone line went dead.

Danny jumped up from bed and got dressed, kissed his wife on the forehead then dialed Renzulli; this seemed too soon for something to happen. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin's head fell, jerking her awake, she had been up all night, even thought Rudy was not on shift but she wanted to be sure. Jamie, who woke up because of the movement of Erin moving, looked to his sister who looked exhausted.

"Erin," He said sitting up.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No but I'm well rested get some sleep, if a nurse comes in I will wake you."

"No, and its fine Dad is on his way, I am going to have him keep watch so I can go home and shower."

"Erin you are exhausted, you need to sleep, look at you."

"I am fine." Jamie shook his head.

"Erin Reagan," A call from the doorway caused her to jump up, Jamie looked over wide eyed as three police officers entered the room and seized Erin.

"What's going on?" Erin demanded as her arms were yanked behind her and cuffs place on her wrists tightly.

"You are under arrest for possession of narcotics."

"Excuse me," She said looking at her brother then to the officer.

"We got a tip from someone in your office, you have the right to remain silent," He began, just as Frank walked in.

"What's going on in here?" He demanded, as his daughter was lead out of the door.

"Dad, it will be okay, just watch after Jamie, I love you both, watch Nicki for me please." She was gone the next minute leaving Frank and Jamie in confusion.

"Dad, call her a lawyer, then call Danny, she is being framed." Franked yanked out his phone and began to dial.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What do you mean arrested?" Danny yelled into his phone as Eddie and Renzulli watched Danny's face grow red with fury.

"Well did you call her a lawyer, I mean I know she is one but she still needs one, call Jack, he knows Erin too well to know she isn't a criminal."

"Yeah I know that they are divorce but that doesn't mean he doesn't still care for her, just call him and tell him, he will help. Call Linda, we will keep Nicki over while this is settled." He hung up and nearly threw his phone at the wall.

"Erin was arrested?" Tony said in shock.

"That bitch Quimby is setting her up," Danny said pacing back and forth.

"But she wasn't undercover and she was attacked by the Diablo's so how are they justifying this?" Eddie asked in an outburst, clearly, Quimby was going too far.

"I have no idea, listen Tony can you get Eddie to the next location; I have to go figure out what to do next."

"Of course Danny, go keep an eye on the kid and figure out how to get Erin out."

"I hope to soon, do you know how many of the diablo gang is in prison, she won't make it there." Danny grabbed his keys and started to leave but Eddie stopped him as something popped into her brain.

"Danny, Detective Frankie Valley was a name I gave Quimby, one that I only told her about, he was a drug pusher but a dirty cop, I hope this helps." Danny nodded, it was at least something, all he had had to do now was to figure out how to use it to his advantage.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin had been sitting there for two hours now; it was causing her to go insane with impatience. She knew not to let it get to her because it would only be a sign of weakness. She lifted her head from her arms as she heard someone open the door.

"Of course it's you," Erin scoffed.

"Of course Ms. Reagan, it suits this case doesn't it, with your drug use?"

"You know damn well you are grabbing at straws, trying to keep your ass safe, you know that my brother and his partner as well as I, are innocent."

"I have no idea what you are talking Ms. Reagan, we searched your office, unfortunately for you we found the cocaine." Erin glared at the woman.

"I'd consent to a drug test but I'm sure you would figure out a way to have that compromised." Quimby smiled at her, a wicked smile that Erin could tell showed that she had no regrets of what she was doing.

"Tell me Ms. Reagan did you think you could get away with this?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, I've done nothing wrong." Erin said with an eyebrow raised, just as Quimby was about to tell more lies Jack came bursting in.

"Tisk Tisk Detective Quimby, questioning a person with no lawyer present." Erin's ex- husband said, laying his brief case on the table.

"She never asked for one, her rights were read to her." Quimby said as she shut the door behind him, the 30 something year old woman had her arms crossed.

"Tell me detective, have you checked for finger prints on the narcotics, checked Ms. Reagan's apartment or background with narcotics?"

"Well no but…"

"You see if you were to look up my client's background you would see that Ms. Reagan has never had a history, of course with a cop filled family devoted to God, you'd see that she had been a pretty clean life."

"People change Mr. Boyle."

"Yes but a single mother in NYC, who has a highly respective job is not going to throw it away, I have sent out a CSI to Ms. Reagan's residence and also I am having them relook over her office as we speak, so I should know soon that my client is innocent." Quimby's face changed, Erin could see, though she tried to stay strong she knew she was backed into a corner.

"Also, please tell me where this source came from; I would like to speak to the person involved,"

"It was an anonymous tip," Quimby said in an angered voice.

"Oh, you see when I hear 'anonymous tip' I hear that maybe a one of the perps that Ms. Reagan has put away or even the family of one has a grudge and she may be set up. Am I also to believe that Ms. Reagan was kidnapped and attacked by a local NYC gang?"

"Yes, but…"

"Yes but what, as far as I'm concerned that cocaine could have been place to keep her to shut up, you see the endless possibilities." Quimby looked at him and gave him a death glare but he just gave her a smirk as he looked to Erin who gave a grateful smile. She again was about to speak but Jack stopped her and held up a finger as he answered his phone. He listened for a minute, and then nodded giving the occasional, "Yes," and "Okay" then he said thank you and closed his phone smiling.

"See that was the office of my CSI buddy, he said that your guys missed a key point, a finger print on the cocaine, and as I've been informed they belong to a Mr. Hector Vega, who has been imprisoned for the selling of narcotics, and also he is part of the Diablo's gang."

"He could have given Ms. Reagan the drugs; you have no substantial proof that that's not true."

"You are right, but you see the CSIs they didn't find any of Ms. Reagan's prints, I'm sure when we bring this in front of a judge, my evidence trump yours because there is also no evidence of drugs at the office or home of Ms. Reagan." Quimby was speechless, her face red with anger, a rookie mistake she had made so now Erin was going to be free to go but she could not show defeat.

"I guess we will just have to see." Quimby said before she called two police officers in to take Erin to lock up. She gave Jack a look of gratitude and mouthed a thank you as the men pulled her away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It had been a day since Erin had been let go and now that they knew that Quimby was wounded they knew that she was going to come back bigger. Erin watched as the Nurse walked Jamie down the hall, he was instructed to walk at least twice a day and now with him under arrest a police officer was to watch, lucky for her Renzulli was assigned today.

"How are you doing Erin?" he asked as she watched Jamie talk to Nurse Amber.

"I've been better; I mean this has been a crazy month, how about you?"

"Same, it's hard to know that Jamie is being treated like a criminal, I know he is innocent."

"Same, he is getting better, that's supposed to be comforting but I know that as soon as he is discharged he will be put away." Erin broke her glance from Jamie and looked at Renzulli, who looked at her, he was fearful as well.

"He will be okay." He tried to say in confidence.

"You know when I was arrested, before Jack came to the rescue, I was terrified of going to jail, I put plenty of woman away who would want to hurt me, I'm only a lawyer Tony, what would men want to do to a police officer who caught them." She pushed back the tears as she once again looked at Jamie who smile and let out one of his heartwarming chuckles at something the nurse had said.

"Danny and I have a plan," Renzulli said as close to her and as low of a whisper as he could, She gave him a sad smile, this was crazy.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does."

"Have to seen any of Nurse Rudy?"

"Yes when I'm leaving the room, lucky for me, my grandfather has come to help me keep watch."

"That's good, if you don't mind me saying, it looks like you need a good night's sleep." Erin gave a small laugh.

"Thanks for making it sound nice, I know I look a mess but tonight Danny is going to keep watch, I'm going home at showering and sleeping, in my own bed and not in a hospital chair."

"Good, I'm sure your daughter is missing you."

"Probably, but it will only be tonight, I am coming back tomorrow night."

"Well I'm the guard for the next three nights so it will okay." She nodded.

"Just tell me that in three days you won't let him go to prison."

"We are figuring that out, but just know that we are trying." They watched as the nurse and Jamie walked back to them, it was a small victory of him, unfortunately Renzulli had to cuff Jamie back to the bed, Jamie understood though, it was just a matter of time before Tony wouldn't have to do it anymore, as long as Danny and his plan worked.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Wow nine pages, I hope you liked this chapter, review it… go ahead ill wait, leave me a comment, you know I love them. Love Layna


	7. Chapter 7

Good Hello Readers, it is I, Layna back from the depths of writers block and procrastination. For real though, I am super sorry for not updating but I hit a snag in my story and if anyone has read my other stories I like to get quickly to the conclusion yet I find myself wanting to continue this one, hence the writer's block. I really want to thank everyone for the positive comments and love, you keep me going and I cannot express how much I love you all! I hope this makes up for my hiatus and as usual Read and Review ~Love Layna~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

His heartbeat at a rapid pace as his lungs worked hard to keep oxygen flowing but with his current state it was a hard job. Jamie could not remember the last time he had run this hard, or this far but right now his life depended on it. It happened so quickly, Renzulli and an office named Roderick where on guard and Danny told Jamie to run as soon as he was told to. Jamie was always a rule follower but once Danny and Renzulli gave the go ahead Jamie ran and he had not looked back. Danny had slipped him a paper and Jamie was told not to look until he was at least ten blocks away and not in front of police, well here he was in a side street in the dark night as the city noises surrounded him. He looked to the lone street lamp that dimly lit the alley; he looked around but saw no presents of anyone.

The crinkled paper lay in his shaky hand, it was the last thing he had from his brother, and he prayed that his family would be okay. Slowly he smoothed out the paper and looked at the sweet cursive writing he knew to be his big sisters, he could almost hear her calming voice say the words. An address, one was only about six blocks away. He looked at the paper and squeezed it in his hand before shredding it up and throwing it into multiple places before escaping out into the night.

His lungs burned as he finally reached his destination, it was in a sketchy part of the city, an old run down building where the druggies or prostitutes would rent rooms for a question free transaction. Jamie remembered that this was a place where Jamie and Renzulli had found chased a perp into when he first started the job. He let out a breath before he wondered in. As he entered, he took in the horrible smell of stale cigarettes, dirty laundry, the air was cloudy, and the lighting was dim, it was a completely new experience. A scrawny man with a noise ring, and sleeve tattoos sat behind the glass barricade, he paid no attention of the new arrival but instead looked at a playboy with a creepy grin.

"Excuse me," Jamie spoke in a moderate tone, the man brought his eyes up to Jamie and rolled his eyes.

"Welcome, how may I help you," Jamie could not only sense the annoyance be he could see it and the sarcasm in his tone made it clear to Jamie that the man wasn't going to care if he was a fugitive or not.

"I need a key to room 114." He had memorized the room from the paper before he ripped it up and threw it away, wondering if Danny and Renzulli had planned this. The man stood from his chair and turned his back to Jamie to the board of keys; he plucked up pair and threw them through the slot.

"You're all set Mister…" The man looked to the paper, "Cruz." Jamie was taken aback at the use of the name used; it was not until the man gave him a look that Jamie thanked him and made his way to his room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He reached room 114, he knew his sister and brother would never steer him into danger so he slowly cleared the thoughts out of his mind and stuck his key into the lock. Behind the door, he heard a commotion and a shatter of a glass. As he opened the door, he felt the blood flow warmly in him as his heart slowed to a steady beat.

"Eddie," She was just opening the window when she turned to the voice that called her. Her heart fluttered as she saw Jamie close the door behind him.

"Jamie," Tears welled up in her eyes as they stayed in the same spot before he dropped the keys and opened his arms, she ran the short distance and let herself become wrapped in the warmth and comfort of his embrace. She sobbed in his shoulder as he hushed her, rocking her and taking in her smell, her softness and warmth. She pulled herself from him and he looked into her beautiful glossy eyes that looked up at him in relief that they were together, she threw herself on him laying a long passionate kiss on his lips. Her lips were soft and her kiss sweet; it made him feel love flow through his body.

"I thought I lost you," She said as she stepped back from him falling back and sliding down the wall.

"I'm right here, I'm okay." He reassured her as he sat beside her.

"I didn't know that, I left while you were still in surgery, and then all this happened."

"I know but I'm here and that's all that matters." He quickly watched as her expression changed.

"You almost died and for me, Jamie I was terrified, you shouldn't have done it, you could have died." She pushed herself up and stormed to the other side of the room. Jamie slowly stood up and walked by her but she backed away.

"Eddie, what was my other option, letting you die?"

"Yes Jamie, you have a family, a brother who is working hard to hide me because he knows you love me and a sister who was almost arrested."

"Eddie, I wasn't just going to let you get killed, you have a family too."

"Not one that would go through hell and back to hide me, one that is willing to put their good name on the line like yours."

"Eddie, I would go through hell and back for you, I did it because I love you, because you are worth saving and I couldn't let you die."

"Well I couldn't either!" Jamie looked at her with sad eyes, he never stopped to think of how horrible it was for her to watch him bleed out, and then thrown into this whirlwind while not knowing his fate. He stepped in closer to her but she pushed back, backed into a corner she cried and refused to look at him. He inched closer to her; he gently held her chin turning her head to face him. It broke his heart seeing her hurt like that; he wiped his tears from her eyes and looked in her eyes, she looked at him.

"I know that it had to see that, I know it scared the hell out you but I'd do it all over again for you, I love you Eddie." She looked at him and nodded before she broke down again and he once again wrapped her up in his arms.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I'm going to ask you again Detective Reagan, where is your brother?" Danny looked to detective Quimby and shrugged his shoulders causing her to become furious. They had been at this for eight hours and Danny did not intend to give up his brother, in another room, Renzulli was being questioned and in another three Linda, Erin, and Henry sat waiting for their questioning, all were sticking to their story of innocence.

"You know Detective, you and I deal with criminals with clueless families that swear innocence, are you going to be one of them?" Danny had not spoken a word up until now, he knew it fed to her furry and it made him happy. He knew that as they spoke, his accounts were being searched through with a fine toothcomb but he was not worried because nothing would trace back to them, not back to any of them.

"We will catch your brother and when we do we will be able to find out that you have helped him and you will be behind bars too. I do wonder if your boys will be okay in foster kids and I wonder if Deputy Commissioner Morrison will hold up, I mean after your father is kicked out." Danny looked at her, not fazed by her words, it was a tactic he had used on multiple criminals to scare them to confession but it did not work on him, plus in only a few minutes it would be over and the cockiness that Quimby has now would disappear. Danny had a plan and as he stalled, he had someone close looking up Henrietta Quimby.

"Ms. Quimby, am I under arrest?" He asked after she finished her latest rambling.

"No," she said through gritted teeth.

"I've grown tired of this, I'm leaving, call me when you get a lead on my brother, and I'm sure that my wife, sister, grandfather and father are through with your desperate attempts of trying to clean your mess, I think you actually are growing to believe your lies."

"I have no idea what you speak of…"

"Yeah yeah I know, play innocent while you can, but you will still be a cold blooded killer." He turned away from her, opened the door, and walked out. He moved through the bullpen where officers and detectives roamed, he saw his wife being questioned with the same confidence he had going in, he knew they would meet back with him but for now he had placed to be.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Forming an alliance with his sister's ex husband was a tough thing, especially with their past but Jack was helping and this gave Danny a new sense of respect for the man. He entered the small bar that Jack had given him to meet him at after questioning, knowing that Danny would be followed.

"Hello Jack, great to see you." The man nodded and smiled at Danny, he saw a man enter after Danny and seat him a table away.

"Did you help Nicki with that pest at school?" Danny asked, the code was clear to them but to anyone else it seemed that they spoke of Jacks daughter and Danny's niece.

"Yeah, seems like the kid had other victims too, the principle is talking to those kids too so I think we can get him expelled."

"Good, I'm glad, hey um let me ask you is it set in stone, I can't see Nick go through this anymore."

"Oh no this is set in stone, none of the kids are backing down, they were all bullied to and they want this kid gone just as bad."

"Good to hear, after all this Jamie stuff I can't have her stress on this."

"How is Jamie?" Jack knew that they had to throw off the scent on the trail on their coded conversation. Jack had a close friend look up Quimby and her past partners all of whom had a horrible past with her leading them to either lose their jobs or end up being demoted, all stepped forward.

"He escaped, I'm really scared, I hope he is alright, I mean I know he is being accused of this but I can't see my baby brother doing this."

"Yeah me neither."

"Listen, I just wanted to meet you here to say thanks for helping my sister, someone has got it in for the Reagan Family and I think it was the gang who Jamie was helping take down and Erin got taken by."

"You know that even though Erin and I are divorced I am still here for the family."

"I know, thanks Jack, listen Linda is probably done being questioned but I'll call you later, we might need you with everything."

"Of course, I'll see you soon Danny." They said their goodbyes and both got up from their booths, Jack quickly cut off the man that was following Danny but "accidently" spilling his drink on him creating a diversion letting Danny have a clean get away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He was wide-awake but not wanting to wake Eddie, who slept soundly on his chest he stayed still. He knew that this was probably the best sleep she had had since the beginning and it would be for him too if it were not for his worry about his family. He knew the press were digging their claws into his father the longer he was gone and he knew that his brother and sister probably were going to be put into question on their ability to keep the justice in their jobs. He looked out the window into the night sky, it seemed that this was the only place he could see the stars because the lights of the city did not quite hit this place. He felt slight movement and as he looked down, he saw Eddie's eyes flutter open.

"Hey," he said as she finally opened them fully and looked up to him with her beautiful hazel eyes that still had the sleepiness in them.

"Can't sleep?" She asked as she sat up in the small bed.

"No, I'm just keeping watch."

"Jamie, it's me, you don't have to lie to me."

"I guess I'm just stuck on my family, I mean I shouldn't have run." He said finally after a little reluctance.

"I know, I felt the same way but your brother told me that he had this under control, and that I shouldn't worry."

"Yeah, I guess when Danny says it he means it," Jamie joked but Eddie could tell the concern was still there.

"It will be okay, I trust your brother, I mean he is related to you."

"Yeah he is." He watched her face grow serious for a minute scaring him slightly

"Maybe that means I should go with this at all, you are a trouble maker sometime." A smile grew on her face as she let out a laugh.

"Shut up." He pulled her in and kissed her they melted into each other as they cuddled up to each other and drifted into sleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Three days passed and Erin was beginning to become irritated by the man following her everywhere she went but it was the price to pay to keep her brother safe. Once in a while her and Nicki would bring up their "concern" of Jamie's disappearance and she even did a press release begging him to just come home but it was all fake, she knew Jamie was okay and that her ex husband had been checking in on him. Her and Jack's marriage may have ended but apparently the care that he had for her family never faded, hers never stopped for his either.

"Mom," Nicki said as she pulled her bag on her shoulder, it was her senior year and she was ready to be finished, this past month especially. She had received nothing but negative comments from everyone but her real friends on how her family was harboring a fugitive or how they were all crooks and that her grandfather should be stripped of his title.

"In the Kitchen," Erin called to her; she had just finished making her salad for lunch. She was already behind schedule but honestly she was in no rush, work had really cut her workload because they did not want to stick her to cases in fear that judges would see the name or even the jury and instantly decide the client was guilty.

"Dad just texted me and said he is on his way up, he wants to talk to you." Erin put down her Tupperware container and looked to Nicki, both knew that today that today could make or break their case.

"Go get the door and then come to the dining room." She whispered, Nicki nodded and ran to the door throwing down her books and waited for the knock that came two seconds later. Erin stood looking at the doorway as Nicki slowly opened the door to reveal her father. Erin took one look and instantly tears weld up in her eyes, Nicki quickly throw herself at her mother in an embrace as they both cried, Jack stayed back but soon Erin threw her arms around him and squeezed him.

"Thank you so much Jack." She said as the tears of joy flowed her cheeks.

"Let's go get her," He smiled to her and she nodded.

"I'm going," Nicki said in a matter of fact tone, neither of them resisted instead leaving to get the woman who was out of control.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay so I am super tired and I have work but hopefully this chapter will tide you over until write the next chapter. I hope you loved this chapter and don't worry this story is far from over because we still have to deal with Quimby and also what about the Diablo's because I feel like I have cut them out. Please read and Review because you know why and I cant wait until next time ~Love Layna~


	8. Chapter 8

Good Hello Readers, so glad that you are enjoying this story and I am so sorry it is taking me to write new chapters. I love all the support that I am getting from all of you! You raise my spirit, seriously, I love it and I hope this next chapter is a hit with you, I love the comments about your wanting me to continue but please tell me what you like, don't like or maybe if you want to a little something about what you think I should add, I'm always up for suggestion. Read and Review and I will continue to write, love always ~Layna~.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie jolted from his sleep in a cold sweat, the breeze from the night drifted into his room calming down. He ran a hand through his hair as he steadied his breathing; another nightmare of the shooting had plagued his mind. This had been a reoccurrence since he had woken up in the hospital but they varied. Tonight he had a bad one where he did not save Eddie, he was forced to hear her crying and watch as she slowly slipped away. Most nights he believed that the crying from Eddie was actually him hearing her really cry and as it slipped into his dream, it built the horrible image of Eddie's last few seconds on earth.

Tonight, like most dreams he reached out to her to assure himself she was alive. Sometimes she would wake up and tuck herself closer into him and this helped him fall asleep again but tonight was different. He stretched his arm out and hit nothing but bed she was not there. He shot up and darted his eyes around, no sign of her but he knew she would not have left him. He stood from the bed, pulled on his t-shirt and looked around again. The window was propped open; the curtains blew inward with the wind. He knew where she was, he had found her the second night he had been there, she too had nightmares and normally she would wake him but apparently something was different tonight. He ascended the fire escape and found himself on top the roof, in the distance she sat on the ledge overlooking the other building; it was like the first time he had found her.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" He sat besides her instantly noting the puffiness and redness of her eyes. She quickly wiped her face and shot him a sad smile.

"Just needed some air," she responded leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Did you have another one?" She lifted her head, looked at him with glossy eyes, and slowly nodded before her face scrunched up as tears began to fall again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, she cried on his chest tears stained his shirt.

"Edit, why didn't you wake me?"

"You need to sleep; your body is still recovering."

"I'm fine, and besides, Eddie you cannot carry this on your own, it will drive you crazy."

"I know it's just, this whole thing is a mess."

"Why did we do this?" It was the question, she had asked herself a million times over; why she had even agreed to be part of this when she knew she was just a beginner.

"We didn't know it was going to be like this, we didn't know that at the time our detective was a dirty cop. Eddie, this wasn't anything we could have seen, her own partner was fooled."

"I know, I'm just so scared and confused and everything I was trained for is being put into question and I don't know what to believe in anymore."

"Unfortunately that's part of the job, you will never fully understand, everything and sometimes you will run into cops like Quimby, it is the worst thing to do to be a traitor to the force but there are scumbags like that."

"Right now people think we are those people like that, they think we are the monsters."

"I know monsters Edit, one killed my brother and I know that they are nothing but conniving narcissists, we aren't the monsters, and as long as we acknowledge that then we will be okay." She smiled at him and only leaned into him more as she calmed down. They stared up to the clear sky into the moonlight that beamed down on them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Linda and Nicki had taken the boys to get ice cream some three hours ago, away from the plotting of the rest of the Reagan's and Jack Boyle. They all sat at the dining room table, folders sprawled out in front of them, each with a different case number.

"So Joanna Grison is on board, after Quimby got her on fake charges she swore her revenge." Erin pointed to a file, the woman had been accused for wrongful force, a perp was beaten up and somehow Quimby had placed the blame on Joanna, it was only her tenth month on the job.

"Well same thing goes for Jackson Henderson, he is actually in jail serving time for a murder he did not commit, and he had been on the force for three years, partners with Quimby when she went by Gail Dennett."

"You mean to tell me this broad has aliases?" Henry walked in with a tray of coffee, carefully setting it down in the center of the paper mess and sitting beside his son.

"Unfortunately, there are six, and there is more than one state." Jack answered; he took a cup of coffee and took a huge swig. "There is California, Idaho, Texas, Washington, Mississippi, Indiana and now New York."

"Well what did those stations have to say?"

"Well, three of the six said that she was a model officer, she was promoted after a short time but with Texas, California and Idaho she lost her partners, all killed by perps she was trying to catch."

"Well we have Joanna and Jackson, has anyone talked to Gideon Harper?" Danny asked.

"We are having a hard time finding him, guess that after he got fired he dropped off the grid, someone said he moved to some bayou in Mississippi, we have local authorities searching now."

"Well we at least have two and all this adds up, I have contacted Judge Harrison, he also has his suspicions on her, he always found her a trouble witness on the stand for any case, and he always had to call a meeting in her chambers."

"So how are we going to play this out, no one is going to believe the commissioner, no offence Dad," Danny said. A knock came from the doorframe that was between the kitchen and the dining room.

"I think I can help," It was Maria Baez and with her stood Garrett, neither had been brought into the investigation, the Reagan's were even iffy on letting Renzulli in, it was too big of a risk. The minute Tony Renzulli knew about Jamie and Eddie he went to the family and did not take no for an answer, Jack was there after Erin had been arrested.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked Garrett who pulled up chairs for her and Maria.

"Frank, you honestly don't think that we don't know that you guys are looking to clear Jamie's name."

"Also Commissioner, we know Jamie, though I've only met him and Eddie, I can tell that he is innocent." The Family at the table smiled and looked to her and Garrett with gratefulness.

"I'll go make more coffee," Henry said jumping up as they all dived back to the file as Baez began plotting her plan to take down Quimby.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny stood outside Quimby's office; a large grin was plastered on his face as he watched people walk by questioning his look. He held a folder in his arm and beside him stood Erin who leaned against the wall with a small smile of her own. They finally had her, it was time to take the witch down and bring back Eddie and Jamie. It was about 7:30 when Henrietta Quimby strolled in, she looked so smug and Danny hated her for it, she was on the phone but the minute she saw them she said a quick goodbye and hung up.

"To what do I owe the great pleasure of having two Reagan's visiting me?"

"Well, Melissa, can I call you that, Melissa we have a lot to talk about." Danny watched Quimby's face drop as she heard the name, it was a alias, Melissa McVan.

"Get out of my office," She said in slight rage.

"We would love to but a warrant here said that we have the means to search everything, and take you in for questioning, tell me what do you like to go by Ms. Van, or Quimby, perhaps you prefer Yvonne Clement?" Erin walked to her and stood face to face with her, a sense of victory in her.

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it, Cuff her Danny so the nice detectives can do their job."

"Gladly DA Reagan," As he approached her he could feel it, she was going to run and as if on cue she shoved him and run off. He took off after her, ahead of her she sent out a text and then threw her phone on a food cart before hitting a dead end, Danny caught up and grabbed her, throwing her to the floor he cuffed her and yanked her up, she only grinned as he pushed her down the hall.

"I may have been caught but it is too late for your brother and his little cop girlfriend." Danny's blood ran cold but he held his expression together.

"You won't win, unfortunately for you, we have you going away for a long time, and there are a lot of perps waiting in prison waiting for you, the ones you put away." She only let out a light chuckle making his angry, he knew what this was about, she had been a member of the Diablo's but he wouldn't let them get Jamie or Eddie.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Detective Henrietta Quimby was arrested for the murder of three police officers from different states and for Treason against the NYPD, the latest Reports have shown that Quimby is an alias, one of many that she had used, her real identity is yet to be revealed." The Reporter on the TV just finished as Danny was shown yanking the woman up the steps to the precinct, hundreds of reporters crowded them immediately throwing questions at them.

"God Turn that off, I'm so sick of the she devil." Linda said as she walked into the living room where Henry and Frank sat. Happily, the men obliged her request and switched off the television.

"She is going away for a while, no more torment." Henry said

"I'm just glad that Danny is bringing them home right now, are you as nervous as I am," She said, both her and Erin had been cooking up a storm for the greatest Sunday dinner ever, this was not only the first time getting Jamie back but the first time having Jamie and Eddie as a couple.

"I am, but I'm just glad that they are coming home, and Danny just called about three minutes before you came in, they are almost here."

"I'm going to help finish up helping Erin and Nicki, can you tell they boys to go wash up?" Frank nodded and watched an anxious Linda exited.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was the most amazing site of a lifetime; home, Jamie was home. He slid out of the car, right behind him Eddie followed. He had been overjoyed to reunite with his brother, once Danny had walked through the motel door he latched on to him and in an emotional mix they both cried with joy, now he was going to see the rest of them, it had been a little over a month since he had seen them all. He felt a hand clap his shoulder, it was Danny.

"You ready kid?"

"More than ever," He smiled at his brother as he opened the door to the kitchen. Immediately he saw Erin, Nicki, and Linda. It was Erin who first saw him and instantly she dropped her salad tongs and ran to him, the force of her running into him pushed him back slightly but he quickly gained his balance, hugged her as she squeezed him, and bawled her eyes out into his shoulder. Next came Linda who had already developed the tears as she watched Erin reunite with him, she lightly hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped back to get a look at him. Nicki, like her mother gave him a death grip of a hug and cried. Erin walked back to him, placing her hand to his face and then on impulse grabbed him in another hug.

"Uncle Jamie," The two boys screamed, it was his nephew who ran to him and hugged him behind them was his grandfather and father.

"Hey Pop," He said being pulled into another embrace. It was what happened next that hit him hard, he had hardly ever seen his father but as he walked into his open arms, he could see tears fall.

"I'm so glad you are okay," he said as he let go, it was then he turned to Edit who stayed behind next to Baez as the family reunite.

"Officer Janko," She quickly straightened herself and waited for what he was going to say next.

"It's going to take time for me to start calling to Eddie, but I'll get there."

"Thank you sir," She smiled.

"It's Frank here," he replayed.

"That is also going to take some time to get use to." Erin surprised her as she hugged Eddie.

"Who is hungry?" Linda asked as she wiped away some tears, in unison everyone acknowledged their hunger, especially Eddie and Jamie who had little if nothing to eat for a while.

"Let's eat, Maria, Tony you are more than welcome to join us, if you don't have other plans, there are plenty," Frank said.

"Yeah it looks like you guys went overboard," Danny joked.

"Well Marie is visiting her parents, so sure."

"That'd be great."Baez smiled.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Head's bowed and hand clapped together the family and friends prayed. They prayed for Jamie and Eddie's return, for the miracle of Jamie pulling through, for the arrest of Henrietta Quimby, and most of all the will of God keeping them together. As they said they amen and began to pass they began to realize that they were finally safe. They were okay but little to their knowledge it wasn't over, no the Diablo gang was plotting, planning revenge. But for now, right in that moment and the next week the Reagan Family, Eddie, Maria, and Tony were safe, and for the first time in month's Eddie and Jamie and the rest of them were going to have a great night sleep. If only for now, they were at peace. Unfortunately, danger lurked in the shadows and it was coming back for Eddie and Jamie.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hey hoped you liked this chapter, however as you can tell this is not the happy conclusion to this story I know you all want. Nope, I am being sinister (side note, I'm never watching that movie (Sinister) again Everrrrrr) and in the chapters to come it is not only Jamie and Eddie in danger but also the Reagan family and also maybe Baez and Renzulli so be ready and as always review it for me and I will be concocting the next chapter. Love Always ~Layna~


	9. Chapter 9

Good Hello Readers, Hope you liked my last chapter; it was a reunion for all but right now, the Diablo Gang is going to strike soon and it won't be just Jamie and Eddie in Danger, hope you enjoy, Read and Review and I will keep writing. Love Always ~Layna~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was day three back and Jamie sat in the patrol car with his new partner, Officer Stewart Keller. Keller was young, new, and eager. Jamie liked him but he desperately wished it were Eddie with him. He was lucky though, normally one of them would be removed from the precinct but Renzulli pulled strings. It was a calm morning as the two men drove down the cluttered streets of NYC but their shift would end in about an hour and then Jamie could go with Eddie to breakfast then home. It was not that he was not excited to be back but things had changed. When they came back, it was as if everyone was trying to prove that they were so glad they were back, glad that they were back and that no one suspected them for a moment.

"Officer Reagan, what about that lady there," Jamie sighed as he looked to the woman who was watering her flower box out of her window.

"You can call me Jamie and no she isn't suspicious," was it mentioned Keller was eager.

"Oh, well she looked it," Jamie gave a weak smile as he watched the younger man settle back into his seat, it had been quiet and the three days that Jamie had been with him nothing crazy had happened. As a rookie, well a male rookie you kind of hope to see some action but right now it was calm.

"So Keller, what's your background?" Jamie had to get Keller's mind away from his boredom before he accused another old lady of being suspicious.

"Well, I'm from Rochester, New York, I lived in a town called Churchville, I'm the youngest of six children, all of whom are either Doctors or nurses." He heard him let out a light sigh. "I remember telling my parents what I wanted to do, what I was going to school for, her and my dad basically freaked out."

"I know what you mean," Keller gave him a small grin and a scoff.

"Yeah right, your grandfather, your brother, your dad, how did they freak out?" Jamie let out a laugh, it did sound ridiculous.

"Because I had just finished law school and timing," he replied.

"Wow, law school I guess that would be bad timing but I would still think they would be excited." Jamie nodded, it was hard to bring it back up but he knew the kid would out.

"I changed my career because I heard the calling but also I felt like I was honoring my brother Joe, he died in the line of duty. He watched as Keller's face dropped, it was big news so of course Jamie knew the reaction was going to happen.

"Oh," was all that Keller could say. Jamie quickly switched back to Keller, asking him about Rochester, what was there, and what it was like. Soon the hour was over and he found himself driving back to the precinct finding a new friendship with Keller.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey, Jamie," Eddie appeared from down the hall, she looked so happy, glad to be back and their relationship only gave her more joy.

"Hey Ed," He leaned over and kissed her, it was weird but he didn't care if the others were watching, this felt right and he was off the clock so the PDA was not a problem.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" She asked him as she linked arms with him.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to it all morning." He smiled.

"Well good then, let's get..." She stopped short when she saw Danny he looked slightly panicked. Jamie saw it too and Eddie watched as his smile faded.

"Danny what's going on?" Jamie asked, he felt Eddie's grip tighten around his arm.

"Jamie, why haven't you answered?" The first question was demanding, instantly Jamie pulled out his phone and saw ten missed calls, some from Danny, some from Linda, a lot from his father.

"I was on tour, I had this on silent, you know you don't have t check up on me, I'm okay," He joked.

"No Jamie, it's not about checking up on you, have you talked to Erin today, or Nicki?"

"I talked to Erin this morning, she is meeting Eddie and me for breakfast, and I think Nicki is coming too."

"I got this letter Jamie, and neither of them is answering their phone." Danny pulled out a letter, it was a normal folded up piece of copy paper but one distinct characteristic stood out.

"Jamie, those are our undercover names." Eddie shook slightly; on the letter in red ink were the names of Spencer and Emily.

"How did it get to you Danny?" Jamie asked taking the letter and opening it.

"It was given to me and I knew the named, I read it."

"Dear Spencer, this isn't over the war has just begun, say goodbye to Erin and Nicki for me. Love always Deidra." Jamie's face drained of all color.

"We have to get to the diner, now!" Eddie said, it took them no time at all to run out the door and as fast as they could they ran to the diner.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They ran to the restaurant and instantly the relief flooded them as they saw Nicki and Erin sitting at a table laughing at something. The three of them ripped open the doors and ran to the table, startling the women.

"There you are and oh you brought Danny," Erin smiled but it soon faded as she saw the looks on their faces as they tried to catch their breath. "What's going on?"

"Why haven't you answered your phones?" The same demanding tone that Danny had used on Jamie earlier laced his question. Confused the girls both pulled out their phones and looked down at them, each had ten missed calls.

"Wow, I didn't get the phone calls at all; I didn't even hear it ring." Nicki commented as she checked her volume settings.

"They had to have done something, they did the same thing to Jamie's phone," Eddie said.

"Who," Erin looked puzzled at her brother's girlfriend.

"Diablo's," Jamie said sitting next to Erin. A waitress wondered over and placed down coffee, and was about to ask if anyone needed anything but walked away instead.

"We took down a lot of the member's though," Erin said picking up a cup of coffee.

"I know it's weird, though we were never able to find a Deidra and about five others, they got away but now they are back." Jamie said as Nicki handed him her phone so he could see it.

"There were more of them, everywhere." Eddie said.

"A lot of who went underground after the arrests," Jamie pointed out.

"Well I can get some deals in place but I'm not sure a lot of them will come forward." Erin said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Well we have to at least try, come we can work from Dad's office." Danny stood and had those all follow but then something happened and it happened so suddenly that no one had time to react.

"Get down," Danny yelled yanking his Niece down, Eddie and Jamie fell together and Erin behind them, ducking behind parked cars as tires screeched and gunfire ceased. They all began to rise slowly, around them other victims began to cautiously get up.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked as he pulled Eddie to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Danny," The pure terror in his sister's voice made him not want to turn around. When he did he quickly fell to his knees and let his hands fall to his niece's shoulder as blood flowed, the panic etched into her mind.

"Call an ambulance," He yelled to Jamie who was in shock.

"Okay Nicki, you are going to be okay, just hang in there," He felt bad as he pressed harder but he had too in order to save her.. Erin was right next to the panicking Nicki brushing her hair and telling her everything was going to be okay but she could not hide the tears.

"I've got an ETA of five minutes," Jamie said as he fell next to him, Eddie next to him.

"You can make it that long honey, you'll be okay." Jamie could not tell if Erin was trying to convince Nicki or herself.

"Mom, I'm scared."Nicki said through the pain, they could tell she was struggling.

"I know sweetheart but you are going to be okay, do you hear the sirens, their close." Erin stroked her daughter's hair as she squeezed her hand. She looked to Danny hoping for anything from him, he nodded to her, Nicki could make it the three minutes left. Soon the cop cars arrived and Baez ran to the Reagan's and Eddie looking horrified when she saw Nicki.

"The EMTs are seconds away, what was this?" She asked as she kneeled next to Eddie.

"The Diablo's are back," Erin answered in a voice filled with pure hatred.

"Damn it," She said as she took the letter that Jamie handed the letter. A medic ran over with his kit, pushing them away, all but Erin who held fast Nicki.

"It's a through and through, let's get her to the hospital, this could have hit something."

"Erin, go with Nicki, we will meet you there." They all watched as Nicki was whisked away, Danny let out a loud sigh, this was not over.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie and Eddie went home to change as soon as they got the News that Nicki was going to be okay. The bullet hit some small vessels but they had repaired it and she was going to be fine but she would be in the hospital for a few days. Jamie had never seen his sister this way, in a way he felt like she blamed him, and it killed him.

"Jamie, she is just mad, her daughter was just shot, let her cool down," She said as she unlocked the door, she could read Jamie from a mile away.

"I've never seen her like this, that's all." He said forging a smile and kissing her on the forehead as she pushed open the door. They stopped dead in their tracks as another letter with the names Spencer and Emily printed on it. Jamie picked it up and brought it to the center table.

"Dear Emily, hope you said goodbye to mommy, Deidra" Eddie's face went pale as she pulled her phone out.

"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up," Eddie pleaded the phone rang but the voicemail happened and instantly she hung up and phoned another.

"Eddie, who are you calling?"

"My brother, my mother and him work together, maybe he is with her, Jake hey, is mom with you?" Tears filled her eyes as she heard the answer she dreaded.

"Call me if you do, okay, love you too." She hung up the phone and turned to Jamie."

"Maybe she is okay, we have to find her and then we can…" but his thought was cut short by Eddie's phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered with fear. "Yes this is she, oh god, what happened, is she okay, no, just tell me, okay I'll be right there. We have to go back to the hospital; my mother was hit by a car!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny fast walked into the surgical waiting room where he found his brother holding his girlfriend who had calmed down very much since Jamie had called him.

"What the hell happened," Jamie handed Danny the letter with no words.

"So they are after family, these sons of bitches," Danny said taking a seat next to them.

"Has a doctor told you anything about Mrs. Janko?"

"Said she broke her leg and that it should be okay but they are keeping her for observation," Eddie replied, she seemed okay just angry and ready to plot revenge.

"Have you gotten anything from the Diablo's crew?" Jamie asked.

"Nada, no one will talk, there a lot of men and women on the inside ready to kill the snitches."

"How is Nicki?" Eddie asked.

"Shaken but okay, Erin is really pissed at the gang and I wouldn't go into the room right now." They both nodded at the statement.

"Listen, I'm going to take this to forensics, stay here and if you get anything from your mother Eddie, call me."

"I will Danny," She said with a weary smile.

"I'll see you soon, I love you little bro," Danny said giving Jamie a quick hug before retreating out the door. As soon as the door closed behind him Eddie's smile faded and Jamie pulled out his phone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, they had hidden this from Danny out of this; the gang had given them an out of having more family injured or worse.

"Yeah, we have to end this Jamie, are you ready?" She asked, he nodded as he sent his text, it was set in stone now, they were doing this to protect the family, and it had to be done.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hope you enjoyed Read and Review and let me know what you think, love the comments, love always Layna.


	10. Chapter 10

Good Hello Readers, welcome back to the story. I hope enjoyed the last chapter, normally I always forget to thank those who did comment and I am sorry for that but I love it so thank you. I may not write for a while because of the upcoming holiday, Fourth of July for the non-Americans, so I hope that after the weekend is up and I can settle back into a regular schedule. Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter, as usual read and review! Love always ~Layna~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He made his way down the hallway, weaving in and out of the crowd of doctors and nurses, it all seemed so hectic and bustling and yet for him time moved slowly. Nicki's room was only three doors down and yet he found himself struggling to make it those last few steps. He had been it there before but that was when Nicki was sleeping and Erin spoke to the cops; but he had to go in because this could be the last time he could make amends. What happened to Nicki, that was his fault and he did not blame Erin for being mad that day when Nicki was brought to the hospital. He felt the guilt burn inside him and it grew so intensely that he was not sure if he could face the blame that he thought they would both feel.

He leaned on the doorframe and looked in to see Nicki watching the television overhead; she looked slightly uncomfortable with her arm in the sling as she shifted to position herself. He let out a breath, brought his hand up, and knocked on the doorframe. Nicki turned her head and as soon as she saw whom it was, she shone him a smile.

"Hey Uncle Jamie, come in," She motioned him in and he happily accepted.

"Where is your mother?" He asked her as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Cafeteria, she was driving me nuts, I made her go get me jello." Jamie rolled his eyes as he saw Nicki develop a smirk.

"A shocker really, but you know your mom is only freaked out about what happened to you."

"I know, but she keeps acting like I'm going to break, I tried to get the remote from two inches way and she spazzed out."

"She is just protective, OVERLY protective, but protective." She laughed as he emphasized her mother's mannerisms but then watched, as he got serious.

"This is my fault Nicki, and I need to apologize."

"No its not Uncle Jamie, and I don't blame you for a minute," She reached out her good arm for a hug, he took it and lightly.

"Oh, well time for more medicine." Nicki said as a handsome doctor entered her room.

"Oh, now I see why your mom is spazzing and you sent her away." He whispered looking at her with a look that made his niece laugh.

"I'm going to find your mother, I love you Nicki, get well soon."

"Thanks Uncle Jamie, I'll see you soon." He just smiled, truth be told he was unsure. He turned out of the door and headed towards the café. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into her.

"Jesus, Jamie you scared me," Erin said as she picked up the jello she had dropped.

"Sorry Erin, I was actually just coming to find you," He handed her the last of the containers.

"Where is Eddie?"

"With her mother, long story but it was the gang, I actually just came from Nicki's room."

"Let me guess Doctor Morrison is in there, God I forgot how it was to be a teenage girl, want to go sit, you can have some jello, I don't know why she needed this many." He laughed and nodded, placing themselves at the table set by the vending machine.

"Erin I just have to say it…" Erin looked up at him and gave him a half smile, half-quizzical look.

"I'm sorry that Nicki got shot because of me," She looked at him with concern, reaching her hand over and placing her hand on his arm.

"Jamie, Nicki and I both know that it wasn't your fault."

"It is, she was never supposed to be put in any danger, none of you were."

"Jamie, you were doing your job, this is what you do, no one saw this coming. I will never blame you Jamie, please don't blame yourself." She gave him a smile as she looked at him waiting for him to do the same thing.

"I'll try not to." He said finally giving in.

"Good, now let's go interrupt Nicki's flirting with Doctor Sexy," Erin said as she collected the Jello containers.

"I actually have to go meet with Danny, new lead."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll see you later." He nodded and gave her hug, she kissed him on the cheek, he released and watched her make her way to Nicki's room, he hoped they would understand.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin flipped though a magazine as Nicki flipped through channels, it was the last night that Nicki was there and both of them could not wait to go home. Danny entered the room and laughed at the sight of their boredom.

"Hey you two," He said as he pulled a chair up.

"Hey, wow that was fast," Erin, said as she looked down at her watch.

"Fast," Danny asked, confused.

"Well it only took you like what an hour to talk to him."

"To whom, Erin," His eyebrow raised but then he saw her facial expression match his in the confusion.

"Jamie, he said you had a new lead with the Gang."

"No, it's run cold, when did he tell you this?"

"Maybe an hour and a half ago, Danny where is he," He yanked his phone from his pocket and hit his speed dial.

"Son of a bitch, I got his voicemail right away."

"Uncle Danny try it again," Nicki said with urgency and fear. As she asked Danny obliged but yet again went straight to Jamie's voicemail, this time he left a quick message.

"Jamie, where the hell are you, call me ASAP!"

"I just tried Eddie same thing," Erin said, running her hand through her hair, her face flushed as she started to panic.

"What if he is with Eddie and her mom, that could have happened," Nicki suggested.

"No, I stopped there before this."

"What the hell are they up too?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie squeezed Eddie's hand as they drove over the Brooklyn Bridge, his heart was racing as they made their way to the meet up. She gave him a small smile though fear was etched into it, the same fear the he felt, was he doing the right thing right now? He had notified the police but the amount of time it took them; he hoped that they would get there in time.

It had been Deidra who had contacted them, it was as soon as Jamie and Eddie reached the waiting room when Deanne Janko been rushed in. It seemed like Deidra had been booted to boss when Henry was taken down and now she told Eddie and Jamie that if they met with her she would stop attacking their families. It was a small price to pay and they had only wanted the safety for their family so here they were driving into the unknown.

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Eddie looked at him with worry, as he thought over his answer.

"I don't know, but we told Renzulli so we have to hope for the best."

"Yeah, so why didn't you tell Danny?"

"Because he would have come along and if that would have happened Deidra would never have met with us, this would have never ended." They pulled to the parking lot that Deidra had directed them to meet her ar.

This undercover thing… it has been more than I think I would have ever seen, but atleast one good thing came out of it."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Us," She said as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Passion filled the moment as they fell in love all over again from one kiss, both hoping it would not be the last. A light flashed them from a distance and it was then they knew it was time to go.

"Are you ready?" She asked him as he looked out to the car in front of them, his stomach churned.

"Yeah, let's do this."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny was fuming as he sat in the passenger seat of Renzulli's patrol car as they weaved in and out of the cars.

"How did he tell you and not me," Danny demanded, he knew Renzulli did not know the answer.

"He call us that all I know, we have maybe like three minutes to get there, listen the kid is smart Danny but when it comes to protecting family people tend to do stupid things, you should know." Danny was stopped; he knew that this was true; he would have done anything to get back his wife when she was kidnapped.

"There!" Danny pointed to his brother's car it was still running. Renzulli had barely put the cruiser in park before Danny jumped out and ran to the car. He did not expect his brother or his girlfriend to be there, he felt his heart drop as he followed the headlights that cast over a small part of the water, it made his stomach ache and his lungs lose the oxygen.

"Sarge, there!" He ran to the body and instantly flipped him, releasing the air that had been held in.

"Is it him?" Renzulli asked as he slowly made his way over, fearful.

"No, it' Hector Remero, he has been shot, in the back of his head." Danny said as he pulled the body ashore. Hector Remero had been of the men that got away from the raid.

"I'll call it in." A cop said from behind them. Renzulli helped Danny drag the body to a tarp that an officer laid down.

"I was nervous for a second; I thought it was the kid." Renzulli commented as he looked down at the waterlogged body.

"Yeah but where are they," Danny asked with worry etched it his brow. He looked around, there was no sign of them.

"I don't know but with a dead gang member and two missing cops and at least three more known members out there it spells trouble, we have to find them before the worst happens."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, don't hate me but I'm ending it here, there will another story and I hope you read it but right now I'm finishing this one because I think a sequel would be great. So please comment and let me know what you think, love you all (even if you hate me :p)) love always Layna


End file.
